The Snow That Appeared
by drago123
Summary: A boy from our world got hit in an accident and ended up in KHR. He is adopted and was to be... Hibari's little brother? Story starting from before Reborn came. Yaoi!
1. Appearance

_**Kaishi: Hello! This is my first attempt of writing a fan going to KHR. So enjoy review is welcomed and flames will be used for cooking marshmallow while eating I enjoy it with Bya-chan! (PS I am going to be so damning OOC of my own character.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR… if I do I will make the girls in KHR less useless… come on you know its true…**_

_**Warning: Yaoi!**_

What… was what I can say at the moment as I sit at a room that was freaking white… a color I hate the most.

"Oh you are finally awake, may I know your name sir?" a person in white clothing came up to me.

"Kaishi Mitsune." I replied flatly. "By the way where am I?"

"Mitsune-san you are at Namimori Hospital. You were in a car accident. I am sorry to say your family did not survived."_ Namimori? Isn't that place in an anime. What the hell happened and family? I wasn't with my family! _

_Flashback._

I was a pretty popular guy because of my looks but I preferred to be alone. I have red eyes though they look natural on me but it helps me glare well. Even though I have a very scary glare. My overall appearance made me looked cute (I mean seriously! Which boy love to be cute) and get this I was actually almost raped by a guy. (Though that guy was idiotic I mean I can fight pretty well and I did a soccer goal and the ball was between his legs.)

It was a normal day as I escape fangirls and boys holding onto love letters that was going to be recycled. I cross the road… I know all of you guys would think I going to be hit by a car or something but nooo… after I cross the road, an idiotic cyclist have to zoom past me and knocked me back on the road and then bam! I don't even know what hit me and I blacked out just like that.

_Present_

I looked at the window and I saw myself in animated format and oh boy I was shocked but my face was expressionless. I knew if I don't act soon I would get suspicious so I asked "Family?" I was so amused at shocked face of the doctor that I almost smirk, keyword **"almost"**. And yes, I was acting as if I had amnesia… I am a pretty good actor.

_Third Person POV_

Outside the hospital room a young lady in her twenties is waiting. Why is she there? Well…

_Flashback_

"OMG!" She screamed as she saw a car crash on a tree. Being a quick thinker. She immediately ran up and saw a boy at the window. She quickly pulled the boy out and carried him away as an explosion occurred. She quickly dialed for the emergency numbers and explains the situation.

_Present _

And yeah she happens to be an innocent witness that saw the accident. "Angela-san" The doctor called out. " The boy you brought here… well he had an amnesia." Angela eyes widened

"May I know how much is his memory lost?" Angela asked

"Well, we did some check ups and it seem like he remembered his name, age, birthday, he could not remember his family which had passed away."

"Well is there any relative of his that could take him in?"

"Well he does not have any living relatives…"

"Then I will take him in then. My son really needs some company." Angela suggested

"Yes it is acceptable and we would like to ask of you to be careful as you take care of him… he could get into a state of depression if you are not careful."

"Of course!"

_Kaishi POV_

To me I was rather surprise though I don't really care about my family since they abuses me a lot and I felt finally escaped them since they really blamed everything on me and they would hit me at any time they want. That was why I started to learn how to fight.

I was later discharged and I overheard I was going to be adopted by someone name Angela. _Wow hopefully she will not be like those fangirls…_ I swear god hates me as she squealed commenting how cute I am and I should smile more.

.

.

.

Lets just say Angela-san took me around Namimori for a tour and I actually started to like her… but seriously she needs to stop squealing whenever I pouted.

When we were about to go to my new home, a question came up my mind. "Ano… Angela-san, what is your full name?"

"Oh how could I forget Kai-kun, my name is Hibari Angela."

…

…

…

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat! _I was practically screaming in my mind.

"Ano what is your son's name." I asked hoping that it was what I think it is.

"Oh he is a bit violent so be careful of him, anyway his name is Hibari Kyoya!" Angela replied.

Ok I was so freaked out that I almost broke my poker face. Seriously I am going to be Hibari Kyoya's little brother! On a second thought, it should be fine since I am a bit like him, maybe he will even like me. "Ne Angela-san, can I changed my name to Hibari Kaishi? Since we are going to be a family." I use my puppy face and lets just say She agreed instantly and almost suffocate me to death as she hugged me too tightly.

.

.

.

When we reached home… "Kyoya you have a new little brother!" Lets just say I saw him eyes widened for a bit and asked for explanation. While Angela-san was explaining to Hibari about what happened, I took a closer look at Hibari. Hibari was so cool he was like my most favorite character in the whole series!

.

.

.

.

After the explanation, Angela left and shouted "Kai-kun make yourself at home and get to know your big brother!" and disappeared.

"Umm… so should I call you Kyoya-nii?"

"No or I will bite you to hell." Ouch that hurt a bit

"Why not!" I whined and pouted.

"Because I don't have herbivore as my family." He glared at me releasing killing intent. I guess he wanted to scare me. My reply?

"I am a Omnivore!" I glared back at him releasing my own killing intent that rivals his. I could swear the neighbors shivered as they felt the killing literally pouring out of the house.

Hibari gave an amused look at me and then smirked. "Are you strong?"

I replied a yes and he suddenly charged at me with his tonfas. I immediately jumped back and my back hit the wall while the front Hibari tonfas started giving rain of attacks and I managed to dodge all of those while I managed to kick him on the chin but not before he hit of my stomach and we fall onto the ground. He managed to recover first and walked towards me.

I closed my eyes awaiting the pain that should have come but didn't. He picked me up and said " I will register you as a first year at Namimori Middle, wake up at six and I will bring you there at seven, Omnivore."

I blinked and grinned "Hai! Kyoya-nii!"

_**Well sorry if I sucked but then again review and flames are welcome since Bya-chan and I ran out fuel again.**_


	2. School Madness

_**Hey all by the way I am so damn happy at the number of story alerts and favourites but please review cause I am updating very very often unlike my other story just because I am in love with this! Oh and also I will need you to review what number or letter should Kaishi have? Examples are like: Hibari-18, Mukuro-69, Xanxus-X! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Hibari would be the one that kill Daemon.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright everybody settle down we have a new student his name is Hikari Kaishi."

I looked at him._ Hikari? I guess he did not believe the principal said Hibari._ "Um my name is Hibari Kaishi." I smirked when everyone shuddered especially Tsuna.

"No its not! I am a proud graduate of Tokyo and I will not…" Before he could even finish his line… I death glared at him and releasing killing intent and I could swear that even Hibari is smirking proudly at me wherever he is at while the student shivered and paled. The teacher immediately changed Hikari to Hibari and I smirked.

I went to my seat which was behind Tsuna and beside Yamamoto who is smiling at me and said "Haha nice to meet you my name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Likewise." I smiled back which I swear that Yamamoto was blushing and I managed to hear murmurs of "Wow he is cute I don't think he is related to Hibari-san." And thus the fan club was born.

I ignored them and went to Tsuna. "Hi! What's your name?"

Tsuna looked a bit nervous and replied "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Oh? That's a nice name." I smiled at him where he smiled back._ Probably thinking I am not that scary… oh how wrong he is._

"Hibari-kun what the answer for this?" I woke up from my slumber and answer the correct answer and went back to my table. The teacher looked shocked, where the girls squealed and the guys, especially Mochida, glared at me and murmur to each other about beating me up later. Oh if only they knew.

The bell that signals the end of class rang and I was about to go when Mochida and some other boys came up to me and said. "Hey I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Hibari came into class where everyone paled except for me.

"Kyoya-nii!" I ran up and hug him. All the other student eyes widened thinking I am crazy where the crazy stuff happened. Hibari **SMILED** and patted me on the head and ask "Are you ready to go Omnivore?"

"Wait some of my classmate wanted to talked to me." I turned to Mochida and asked, "What do you want to talk about?" I smiled at him but no the usual sweet smile but the sadistic smile that promises pain if he dare say yes. "N-No! I-Its nothing!" I smirked and went and followed Hibari home.

_Tsuna's POV _

When Kaishi-kun talked to me I thought he was a very nice guy and he is a bit cute. But I never ever thought him to be related to Hibari-san! That explains his scary glare but he looks nothing like Hibari-san! Hibari-san calls him an Omnivore does it mean he is strong too? No way!

_Kaishi's POV_

"Okaa-san I am home!" I said as me and Hibari reached home.

"Welcome home dear." Angela smiled at me while I smiled back earning her squeal and hug while Hibari disappeared probably back to school to maintain order.

I went back to my room and did my homework and the rest of the day went by quickly with nothing interesting… though it would all change when Reborn come so I better treasure it.

The Next…

"I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" I heard as something zoom past me. Wow looks like Reborn is in town. "Ciaossu" I heard and looked around pretending to not notice Reborn on the ground then I looked at him.

"Waah cute! Does it have a name?" I asked referring to Leon. "Its Leon."

"Ahh so it Leon. What is your name?" I asked.

"Its Reborn and I am the worlds greatest hitman." He answered.

I looked closer at him and damn he is chubbier than on manga and anime. "Ho… good luck at that." I said as I walk to school. Then suddenly I sense a killing intent and turn around saw Reborn launching at me. I dodged just in time. "Wow! What happen? Can babies do that?" I asked myself since Reborn must be spying me somewhere after he disappears.

Somewhere…

"Fnn… Hibari Kaishi interesting he and his brother seems strong. They will be a fine addition to Dame-Tsuna's family."

_At School…_

"A sudden confession to Kyoko in an underwear!" some people mocked while Tsuna turn deep red. I glared at them and it worked, they all stop. Though I went to ask Tsuna "Ano… sorry if I offended you but why did you confess in underwear?" Tsuna, if possible, turn redder.

After School…

"Kaishi-kun help I was challenge to Mochida can you help me!" Tsuna pleaded me. I stared at him and sighed

" Sorry but I have to go check something with Kyoya-nii. You rather have Mochida than Kyoya-nii right?" Tsuna flinched and paled while I took this time and run off to the reception room.

"Ahh Kai-san we were expecting you, Kyo-san is waiting for you." Kusakabe said. I muttered thanks and ran in.

"Kyo-nii can I join the Discipline committee and skip class? Class is boring and I know all the stuff already!" I whined while Hibari just continued his paper work ignoring me, I even gave my best puppy face and a pout and it didn't work.

The Next day… lets just say a bomber came and a baseball freak almost died… though I didn't really take part in it because I really don't want to mess up the storyline so mostly I stayed in the Reception room trying to convince my big bro to let me be in the Discipline Committee (Without the hair of course!)

.

.

.

So the next day was interesting I was still at the reception office.

"Ne… Kyoya-nii lets make a deal." Hibari seem to be interested so I continued "If I manage to defeat you in a fight until the next week… you let me be another vice-president in the Discipline Committee!" I exclaimed. Now I know all of you are thinking_ WTF ARE YOU CRAZY!_ Well let's just say I am!

Hibari seemed to be really interested and nodded his head while he went out patrolling. Just when he went out (From the window) an explosion was heard… I turn around and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera and an unconscious Tsuna.

"Who the hell are you and why are you at our base?" Gokudera scowled.

"Ok first of all my name is Hibari Kaishi and second of all I was here before you." I said trying to stop him from blowing me up. "Che! Our family does not need a weakling like you!" _Weakling? Weakling?_

"Maa Maa Gokudera no needs to be mean. Not everyone is as strong as you." Yamamoto said while laying Tsuna. And at this, I snapped and released tremendous killing intent while Hibari came in releasing his own killing intent, we glared at them.

"For calling me a weakling, I will sent you to eternal hell!"

"For disrupting peace, I will bite you to death!" we glared at them.

Gokudera threw his triple bomb at me while I cut them down in no time with my pocketknife and kick him in the chest successfully knocking him out where Hibari make a quick work of Yamamoto.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" was heard before I was punched in the face. I quickly kicked Tsuna in the chest while Hibari knocked him out. That was when Reborn made his wonderful appearance.

"Fnn… Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Kaishi you two are stronger than I expected." Reborn inquired.

"Can I bite you to death?" Hibari said as he charge towards Reborn with his tonfas. Reborn deflected it with his Leon blade. "Wao you are strong."

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to go." Reborn change Leon into a grenade and flew off with the others.

"Tomorrow six am. Come here for your duties… Kaishi." Hibari said before getting out of the room smirking_ Wait I am part of the discipline committee? He called me by my name?_

3rd person POV

"Reborn! You brought us to there just to meet Hibari-san?"

"I AM SO SORRY TENTH! I WILL BLOW HIM AWAY NEXT TIME!"

"HIEEEE! DON'T DO THAT! And Reborn, why did Kaishi-kun attack us as well? What did you do?"

Reborn just answered, "He snapped when Gokudera insulted him. It seem that he let anger controlled him… he seems to be strong. Now you can call Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Kaishi as one of our allies."

"HIEEE! Don't go saying that! They are just my senpai and friend!"

.

.

.

_**Hahaha ok I should give you more information about Kaishi and here it is!**_

_**Name: Hibari Kaishi (Past: Kaishi Mitsune)**_

_**Personality: A person who is sly and playful but also cheerful. He can change violent and sadistic when someone insulted him and he could only change back if he fights it all out.**_

_**Past: Before the accident, he was a second child. He was always abused by his own parents and looked down on at home even though he is always smarter, better looking then the first child. He is born on August 13(I thought of this character at this day!) and to some, 13 was a very unlucky number and his parents marked him as a cursed child and no matter how good he does in his works, he did not gain his parents love, which created his violent and sadistic personality.**_

_**Looks: Look at my profile picture to see a maple version of Kaishi!**_

_**And that all!**_


	3. Feelings!

_**Kaishi: Ne… Author-san?**_

_**Author: Yes?**_

_**Kaishi: Can I be the one that defeat Daemon in the later chapter please! ***__**Puppy face and sparkly eyes**__*****_

_**Author: Grr… M-Must resists!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR… if I do, it would have been a yaoi heaven already.**_

"No I don't want to!" I whined to my dearest (not!) brother.

"It is one of the duties."

"But its so embarrassing to walk around with the prefects especially of their hair!" I cried.

"Or you will have to go with me…" Hibari said while smirking. Somehow I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Uhh… why can't I just patrol alone?" I exclaimed trying not to choose either of the option.

"Because you are weak." Hibari smirked when he felt the intense killing intent coming from me.

.

.

.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_Clank!_ Sounds of metals clashing could be heard miles away as the two "brothers" fought against each other with no intention of backing down as the fight has been brought into the field. Lets just say class is temporary cancelled.

Students looked out of the windows while trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling of killing intent that spread all around the school while they watch as two of the strongest in Namimori fight against each other… which include Tsuna and gang.

"HIEEE! REBORN! WHAT DID YOU DO AGAIN?" Tsuna shrieked as he watches in awe as to how strong they are.

"Fnn… it seems like Hibari really wants a sparring partner…" Reborn inquired as Tsuna kept on saying how this is counted sparring.

.

.

.

_Yamamoto POV_

I have always thought that Kaishi-kun would be somewhat like a second Tsuna when he came, but seeing those two fighting each other… Wow! I never thought Kaishi-kun to be this strong!

.

.

.

_Hibari POV_

When I first saw that omnivore… I thought he would be like a weak herbivore that will needs care and all those meaningless things. But when he glared at me, I felt my blood boil. Somehow being with him makes me feel alive. He was strong… at least stronger than any herbivore.

When I felt his killing intent, for second there I almost acknowledge him as a fellow carnivore. But still he was an omnivore and I actually felt proud of him being my younger brother. Though I will still have to make him into a carnivore.

.

.

.

_Reborn POV_

I was interested in the fellow Hibari Kaishi… he combat ability may not be as strong as Hibari Kyoya's but he at least has a brain… just like a sly fox.

Yamamoto is a good ally as he could easily prevent war from getting out between mafia families with his cheerful personality

Gokudera is a strategist and is good at sorting war plans easily and also seating arrangements during parties.

Hibari Kyoya is a independent skylark and his personality can make people scared of the family just by feeling his killing intent and can lead an assault well because of his leadership skills he has in the discipline committee.

Hibari Kaishi will be one of the most unique individual. He is a very good actor and with correct disguise he could infiltrate somewhere easily. He is very quick which can led him into a very promising assassin. He is also very smart so he can escape whenever he is caught during an infiltration. He, as now showing, is also strong and whenever he can't escape, he can always fight his way out.

All the members I gathered for now is really useful but the thing that caught my attention is Hibari Kaishi's split personality. His family seems stable so where did he get it.

.

.

.

_Kaishi POV_

I tried to swipe Hibari's legs but failed the next thing I knew… I had a tonfa at my face.

When I woke up I was at home… in my pajamas… with a new underwear... **WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hahaha sorry for a short chapter but I need you all to know what the characters feel about my OC also please review for the letter or number for my OC!**_


	4. Unlucky To A Whole New Level

_**Sorry for delays but finally a new chap.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR… if I do Tsuna will not be that dame…**_

"Oi Tsuna! Where are you going?" I asked

"Oh a kid asked me to go to the roof top." Ok why did this sound so familiar? Who is coming? Arhh! Why can't I remember! Wait a minute… oh god this will not end well…

"Hiee! Kaishi-kun! Where are you going?" God think fast think fast!

"Well I have to go patrol! Don't make too much noise or I will send you to eternal hell!" I screamed as I jumped down from the rooftop and I swear that Tsuna sweat drop.

Moments later I heard an explosion… *sigh* looks like Tsuna wasted another good uniform. "Kaishi, have you finish patrol yet?" Well well looks like my luck does it again. "Hahaha… Ano… Kyoya-nii can I skip today…" I was almost hit by a tonfa and I took that as a no, well at least I-pin's future self will not destroy me.

_The Next Day…_

"Yo Tsuna." I said drowsily.

"Ehh! Kaishi-kun what happened?"

"Oh its nothing… just Kyoya-nii tried to make me stronger and made me train all day with little sleep…" I almost smirk when Tsuna paled. "So anything interesting happening lately?"

"Ahh well I was challenged boxing with onii-san today…" Tsuna said as he shivered at the thought.

I just laughed at him asked if I come also, before even hearing his reply… Reborn came out of nowhere and kicked Tsuna in the head. "Yes of course you must come." So it's official that I am invited.

.

.

.

"SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!" God my ears are ringing. Is that guy ever quiet?

"WHO IS THIS GUY TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked (Screamed)

"Hahi, Haru never seen you before."

"Oh hi my name is Hibari Kaishi." At this Haru paled. Ryohei? I guess it should be obvious.

"EXTREME! YOU MUST BE AS EXTREME AS HIBARI-SAN IS! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"No I will pass." I said as I sweat drop.

_Ok since those who watch KHR know what will go on I will just say I skip the cheesy part of Tsuna and Ryohei while I go and put the fighting scene that was after enjoy._

"EXTREME! I LIKE YOU! I AM MORE DETERMINED TO MAKE YOU PART OF OUR CLUB!"

"HIEEE! I am liked even more?"

Just when Tsuna finished his sentence a bunch of karate club members came in. And the party begins.

I ran up onto a guy stepping him on the head while punching another one in the face. I turned around to see a guy try to sneak onto me. Kicked him in the chest while turning around to give a chop on the others head. By the time I finished, Ryohei had finished defeating the "boss" of this intruders.

_The next day…_

God how clumsy could Tsuna get! He even had forgotten his homework in school! Just then I saw three grenades flying out of the window. A whip repelled two while one was about to fall into the ground.

I quickly threw my pocketknife into the air cutting it into half while it exploded in the air while my pocketknife harmlessly onto the ground. I picked it up when I saw a blonde man approaching me. _Well Well, Bucking Bronco it's a pleasure seeing you here. _That was what I thought at the moment.

"Ah… thanks you for saving my family." Dino said with a smile.

"Hieee! Kaishi-kun what are you doing here? And what's with that hat?"

"Ahaha, I came to bring the homework you forget, and the hat is what I wear usually." Yes I was wearing a cat ear hat; apparently Angela Okaa-san decided that it was cute for me to wear a kitten hat.

"Fnn… Kaishi, this is Dino of the Carvallone Family. Dino, this is Hibari Kaishi one of the strongest member of Tsuna's family." Reborn introduced us.

"Oh he is the strongest? He looks weak though… Ahahaha."

"HIEEE! Dino-san! That is the one thing you cannot say to Kaishi-kun even if it is only a joke!"

"Huh?" Well Dino question was answered when he felt tremendous killing intent flowing out of me.

"For calling me weak I will send you to eternal hell!" I snarled as I begin my rain of attacks.

"Eh! Reborn what is happening!" Dino asked frantically as he avoided my attacks barely.

"Fnn… Kaishi will have a bloodlust personality activated whenever he is being insulted."

"EHH!" Dino screamed pleading for help… and which Reborn did and kicked me in the head while I blacked out…

After a few hours I woke up on my own soft bed… oh and did I mention I was FREAKING HUGGING HIBARI KYOYA AND MY FACE IN HIS CHEST! I decided to move away before he bit me to death when oh lord have to be so cruel to have Kyoya-nii to wake up at this time. "Umm moving away?" I said looking up at Hibari while trembling in fear.

"No don't go stay like this." I blinked… and blinked again. Did Hibari really say that?

_Ok I really started to get annoyed of the daily arc scene basically I am going to write only those new character coming in and Kaishi's scene cause I hate the daily arc and hope for the Kokuyo arc okay? Sorry if it disappoints you cause I am an action guy more than a cheesy guy. Though I will follow the plot after the Kokuyo arc since I am more familiar with those _

"So basically you can rank people right?" I asked as I floated across the room.

"That is correct Kaishi-nii!" Fuuta said enthusiastically.

" Fnn… Fuuta rank Kaishi now."

" Well let's see… Kaishi-nii is ranked 1 out of 823233 in the mafia to be a promising assassin; he is also ranked 23 out 823233 in the mafia to be the fastest. He is also ranked 323 out of 823233 to be open-minded in the mafia. This stats are amazing!"

Wao never knew I was this good.

_Okay time for the Kokuyo arc…_

"Mom I will only get to the park to get something!" I groaned.

Because of the recent attacks my mom has been real worried.

"Alright but remember to come home as soon as possible!"

I quickly ran out after she said that, honestly I really don't want to be included in the list… but knowing me I could have gotten second… hopefully I don't get so unlucky…

"Are you Hibari Kaishi number 2?" Yup it was official! I am very very unlucky.

"Yes and who might you be?"

"Time to die." He threw his yoyo at me while it released hundreds of needles. I dodge them while punching him in the jaw.

"Kong Channel!" Oh god I jumped up to avoid a large pair of grabby hands while kicking Ken in the face. Suddenly a large wrecking ball came out of nowhere successfully hitting me. I was about to lose conscious… though I was happy that he actually acknowledges me enough to bring out _him._

_With Hibari_

_Midori Ha…_ I picked up my phone to hear my mother scream "Kyoya! Kaishi did not came home yesterday I am afraid that he was kidnapped by the attackers." My eyes widened at this and went straight to Kokuyo land… Oh someone is going to get bitten to death.

.

.

.

_**Hahaha so did you like it? Some yaoi hints was there. Oh by the way I have a new interactive story that is true and dare but no one seemed to review any dares or truths. T_T Please review this story and the other story if you want!**_


	5. RAPEEEEEEEEE!

_**Hi everyone nice to see that they are actually people reading this… but anyway a small announcement, I am getting a bit bored so I wanted you all to create an OC! Send it to me and it may appear in this or some other story that I will be making thxs! Please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… If I do, Tsuna would have already kiss Hibari… in school…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Urgh! Where am I? Stupid luck!<em> I swear god hates me…. If he doesn't, he would not make me be a target and let me wake up somewhere I do not know… seriously! I get tired of my stupid luck!

I tried to move but found out I was chained… wait chained? Don't tell me I gotten kidnapped? Oh great if Kyoya-nii see the state I am in I am so gonna get killed.

"Kufufufu… Looks I cute little kitty has woken up…"

_Oh shit the pineapple showed up though let me mess him up for a while… _"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDOPHILE!"

Guess what he actually irked at that.

"Kufufu… my name is Rokudo Mukuro and I can assure you I am not a pedophile." He said vein throbbing

"YES YOU ARE YOU LOOK LIKE ONE AND YOU CALLED ME CUTE!" I screamed back.

I gulped as he released killing intent I would say that rival Kyoya-nii's

"Oh I can assure you I was just complimenting you…" he smiled sadistically, a smile, which can make a lion quiver in fear.

I felt a shiver down my spine, hopefully I can make it back home without losing my virginity.

"B-but then why the hell do you want to go kidnapping what you refer to as a cute boy in the middle of the night?" I asked cause I mean really it wasn't even number two's time to get attacked and why bother kidnapping me!

"Then why the hell would a boy like you wear a kitten hat in the middle of the night walking down the streets? You are like begging to be raped." Mukuro retaliated

I blushed and screamed "WHAT THE HELL THAT'S JUST WHAT I WEAR USUALLY AND DON'T GO CHANGING TOPICS!"

"Oya Oya don't get to mad. Kufufufu… the reason I brought you here was because I need to attract the attention of number 1 since it is hard to find him and since you have the same sir name as him I thought you two might be related." He ended with a (creepy!) smile.

"Who the hell is number 1?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Hnn… so it was Kyoya-nii's fault that I was kidnapped." Not that I need to ask since I know practically what was going to happen.

"Kufufufu… though I want to admit raping you could be fun…"

"Wait… WHAT!"

"Kufufufu..." I used all my might trying to loosen the chain but to no avail as Mukuro went to lift my chin up in order for me to face him.

I was scared… my eyes started to water and my body was trembling, was I really going to be raped by the infamous Mukuro?

_Kaishi was raped and died…_

_Just Kidding!_

* * *

><p>Just in the nick of time Hibari Kyoya came in and saw what Mukuro was about to do and immediately attacked him.<p>

_God thanks so much. _I decided to spend this precious time to escape, but damn the chains were tight, thought not tight enough to hold me! I quickly loosen the chains and took out my pocketknife and went forward almost cutting Mukuro as a wrecking ball had to launch at me causing me to fly away hitting the wall.

I was still conscious but I could have sworn I broke a few ribs.

I was really angry about how weak I was showing and immediately snapped.

"I am going to send you to eternal hell!" I ran forward dodging a wrecking ball while kicking Lancia in the chest then I punch him in the jaw I took out my pocketknife trying to cut him into pieces while he was blocking all my attacks with the chain. I jumped away as he went into offence mode.

"Argh!" No good No good Kyoya-nii was down and that left me with Mukuro and Lancia in place full of cherry blossom. A wrecking ball launch at me, as I dodge it, Mukuro hit me with a trident while I block it with my pocketknife.

"Kufufufu… you are stronger than you seem but still…" he wasn't even finished when a wrecking ball launches hitting me again, while breaking most of my bones and making me lose my conscious.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I saw I was in a room alone while there was a blasted door… looks like Kyoya-nii was freed and Tsuna should be getting some new powers by now.<p>

I stood up wincing at the pain… looks like I have a lot of bones broken.

_Kufufufu… I will need your body… _ I tensed and blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV <em>

"Kufufu… I have to admit your battle sense has greatly increased but you are still no match for me. Have you not notice that there is one skill that I had not use?"

"The Path Of Human." Reborn stated

"Yes but first it seems that someone would want to see you." at this a murderous killing intent flooded the room.

"Kaishi! Wait… No Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed out as he jumped away dodging his attack

"Kufufufu… though I am surprise that this body still can move. This body should have already broken… the two brothers are really dangerous." 'Kaishi' said

Tsuna went forward trying to knock out 'Kaishi' but no matter which part of the nerve he hit, 'Kaishi' did not faint and continued his advances

"Wait what he shouldn't be able to move!" Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"Kufufufu… I am really surprise… this body is really useful. It seems as though I cannot be fallen no matter what attacks you do… I am impressed" 'Kaishi' said as he went forward and kicked Tsuna in the chest but only to get caught by his hand.

Kaishi quickly kicked Tsuna in the face while jumping backwards.

"Tsuna you have underestimated Kaishi." Reborn stated as he too jumped away as Kaishi threw his pocketknife at him.

"I know that!"

"Kufufufu… it seems that you cannot keep up anymore… What!"

"Huh?" Tsuna widened his eyes as Kaishi started gripping his head and after that fainted and fell to the ground.

"Oya? That was strange… it was a first time someone manage to stop me from possessing them… I guess there is always a next time to know the answer. I guess I still have to use my own body on this. Kufufufu…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what about it? I have to say I had a so damn hard time doing the fighting scene… sorry it sucked though… I have always been suckish in fighting scene. :p But please review!<strong>_


	6. The Wrath Of Kaishi!

_**Hahaha! Long time no see! Now onto the story, Oh yes I really have no idea on what to do with the daily arc so I go in Varia arc this time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR… If I do Mukuro would have raped Tsuna when they first met.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaishi was sitting on the rooftop releasing tremendous killing intent, now all of you should be asking why, well after the incident of Mukuro possessing his body, he was so humiliated that he did not calm down even after a few days. This would be one time you would not like to get into his bad side.

"BOOM!" Kaishi's eye twitch as he prepare his tonfas (courtesy of Hibari) ready to sent a certain Tuna and his family to hell.

.

.

.

"Well I told you I am not going to be the boss!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Well as soon as he finished sentence, our adorable Kaishi made his appearance holding onto his tonfas giving one of the deadliest glare one have ever seen. Not so adorable now eh?

"The person that blow up the corridor will be sent to eternal hell!"

The school started off with "HIEES!" and "BANGS!" and a lot of injuries…

.

.

.

_Sigh I finally manage to calm down._ Was what Kaishi thought as he was walking home… though, he has an uneasy feeling for today.

"Bang!" the nearby building burst… wait the Varias are here?

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII!" God the loudest is here… well better get my tonfas ready.

.

.

.

"HIEEEE!" When Squalo was about to land the blow into Tsuna, Kaishi pushed him away while blocking the blow with his tonfas.

Kaishi then moved forward striking blows while Squalo dodges them barely while holding on to the box.

"VOIIIII! YOU'R NOT HALF BAD TRASH!"

You all should know what is going to happen right?

"For disturbing peace and insulting me… I will send you to eternal hell!" Kaishi went up striking with his tonfas. When Squalo dodges the blow, he threw his pocketknife successfully cutting Squalo on the cheek.

"VOIII! AS MUCH I WANT TO STAY I NEED TO GO!"

"Wait! The Vongola rings!" Kaishi looked at Basil before walking away.

.

.

.

"So basically you want me to train this guy Reborn?" The figure asked as Kaishi went into his house.

"Yes, but don't judge him by his appearance Lal Mirch. He is strong."

"Hm! Well see about that!"

.

.

.

_Kaishi's POV_

"Kai-chan you have a mail!" I went down surprise thinking who could that be until I saw the package. I widened my eyes._ Is the Vongola stamp? _

I took the package up to my room in order to have my mom not to get a heart attack when she sees the content. I mean, this the Vongola.

I open up the package and widened my eyes; in it was a pair of guns and a stick. I pressed the button on the stick and it change to a great sword. (You know, those types of oversized swords.)

In the package there is a letter stating that I will be living outside for a while and a half Vongola ring along with it. I had never seen such a ring before. It had a snow figure on it.

"Mom I will be staying over my friends house today so I won't be home for a few days!"

"Okay Kai-Chan!"

After that I ran, I was excited in getting new skills and who my tutor would be… though hoping that it was not a Spartan "OI! You idiot I told you to come at 6.30pm now is 6.32pm!"

Well let's start the normal routine.

I let out tremendous killing intent that I could say that even Lal Mirch started fearing.

"Oh yeah Lal Mirch, insulting him will only make him want to kill you!"

"Damn you Reborn!" as Lal Mirch prepare self-defense.

.

.

.

After I calmed down, we have started some strength building exercises, which I did all of them in less than a few minutes and she seemed surprise so we move on to more advance. Like she throwing boulders and telling me to catch it…

After the next day, I was taught how to handle my guns and sword. They were pretty easy to use though I prefer the guns to the sword. I had found out that this gun was specially manufactured that there unlimited bullets, convenient for me.

But there is a training that I do not understand, I was knocked out during the day of the training but when I woke up Lal Mirch said that my training is over. I had no idea what happened though I felt my whole body ache. What was that training?

.

.

.

_**So any guess of what the training is? Guess it! Flames are so much welcomed! And it would all have been clear after the next chap! Oh and if you are a death not fan please read my other story about Death note. It is like a very rare male OC story so please read!**_


	7. Unexpected

_**Hahaha! Sorry for this long delay…. I am getting lazy am I? Now moving on!**_

_**Disclaimer: … Have you seen Daemon being raped and torn into pieces yet? Then no I do not own KHR.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" I screamed! I mean come on who wouldn't if you are running down a mountain… Oh yeah did I mention? There is a f****** land slide behind me! I mean seriously! Lal Mirch forced me to run downwards with a landslide?<p>

"KEEP MOVING OR YOU WILL DIE!" Lal Mirch snared while she rides on a small motorcycle… I mean who invented that stuff.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After almost being buried to death, I was finally allowed to rest.<p>

"Hey Kaishi."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know your DNA is very different from us?"

"Huh?" I stared at Lal Mirch confused.

"Your DNA is very different, it contains a lot of different elements just like the Snow guardian of the Varia, Primo, Quinto." I stared at her some more indicating that I was very confused.

"What I am saying is that there are only 2 Vongola Snow guardians. The ring could only accept a person with different DNAs like you." Now that was interesting

"But then what about those that the ring did not accept?" I asked as you just to make sure that the ring will not kill me if it rejects me.

"Don't worry, the people the ring does not accept only had a burn on his finger when the ring rejects them, therefore the Guardian of the snow was not needed for succession. There are only 6 slots for the chain that is used for the succession of the Vongola Boss." I nodded as my brain digest this information.

To be honest, I wasn't really expecting this… to think that my DNA is not the same as others… but is it because I was from another world? But that does not explain why the Varia's Snow has the same type of DNA with me. Is he also from another world?

My thoughts were interrupted when Lal Mirch screamed.

"NOW GET YOUR ASS ON TO THE FIELD WE WILL BE DOING SOME COMBAT TRAINING NOW!"

I groaned as I stood up when I heard. _Seems like you are going to be tortured._ Huh? Wait who was that? He sounded a like me… Lately I have been feeling that I am not alone… maybe it's Mukuro. I shrugged as I went to my training.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>It has been a few days… and the Ring battle has already started but I was still training since I wasn't being the taking the ring battles yet. I had grown a lot stronger but more importantly I had actually controlled my anger quite well, I am now able to prevent myself from being too angry when being insulted though we still continued the training where Lal Mirch knocked me out, I still don't know why though.<p>

After that weird training I felt my body stiff every time not really sure why, and I trust Lal Mirch not to be that low to rape me when she knocked me out so I don't really know why.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd __POV_

"HIEEEE! Reborn! Who is the Snow Guardian? If he doesn't come soon we would lose!" Ahh yes the high-pitched screaming of Tuna! Who missed it? And if you asked yes it is after Mukuro's Battle and before Hibari's. They are currently at the field, a soccer field… at least that was what it is before the whole field turn into a field with holes and scary looking spears below it and surprisingly Mukuro was already possessing Chrome also wanting to see who would be their Snow guardian.

(Insert Kaishi Character theme song… you decide which song fit best.) Kaishi appeared already have is sword extended on his back and holding on his twin guns. He was wearing a sleeveless black jacket over a long sleeved white shirt wearing a long track pants with fingerless gloves.

"HIEEEEE! Kaishi you're the Snow Guardian?"

"Hahaha! Do your best!"

"Che! If you lose I will personally blow you up!"

"Kufufufu… now this should be entertaining."

"EXTREME!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kaishi POV<em>

I smiled at their speeches… to tell you the truth I actually kind of miss them. But that led me to one question… should I win or lose? If I win then the story will go of course! And if I lose Tsuna will lose! God what the hell!

I walked forward with a blank face while in the inside I was really panicking. I look up to see my opponent only to be shocked… I widened my eyes as I saw his face. _Rei?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Rei and I were counted as rivals, in terms of fighting studies… but we were also counted as friends… he disappeared 3 years ago though. Will he kill me though? I guess he would.<em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Today's battle would take place in the soccer field. This place is design to be open to have the test of power and speed. To be the pure snow that carves a road for the family and covers their tracks. There is not time limit in this battle; the battle will end when the ring is completed. Competitor, Jack, Hibari Kaishi, please step up to the field. The battle for the snow ring, begin!"<p>

Rei… now known as Jack jumped to the side and threw sharp looking knives at me as I jumped up dodging the knives. Suddenly, I was pulled to a floor, I landed and founded out that there was nothing attached to me.

"Oh? Didn't you know that every supposed Snow guardian have a special ability? Well I guess that's too bad you weakling!"

I glared releasing dangerous aura and shot my gun towards him where the bullets just fell onto the ground… wait gravity! That's it! His special ability is to pull things down. Now lets see how much can he do. I ran forward with my sword extended and swipe him, and as expected he only jumped away.

It seems like he only can pulls that is above ground… convenient.

I make another blow and was block by his blade. I widened my eyes as he swings a second blade; I jumped up and started being pulled down again… but this time, his blade was pointing upwards where I am about to fall, I shot multiple bullets only to have them pushed aside by his ability._ Oh god he can even change direction of gravity? _

I closed my eyes as I was stabbed through the stomach… I could hear gasp from my friends and was then thrown to the side, my ring was still in my possession but not for long I was slowly losing conscious when he smirked and walked towards me. Then I blacked out… actually turns out to be the opposite as I am not sitting on a chair and the whole room was bright with a screen in front of me showing Jack… wait am I looking through my body now?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ Person POV_

"HIIIEEEE! KAISHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"OI! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!"

"KAISHI!"

"Its no use he have lost too much blood already, it would take a miracle for him to be even conscious." Jack said while smirking as he reach forward to get the ring… suddenly Kaishi hands grabbed onto the sword and swing it hitting Jack.

"WHAT!"

"KAISHI YOU ARE AL…"

In front of them was not the usual red-eyed Kaishi, but a white-eyed one. Reborn just smirked.


	8. Shadow

_**Yay Happy Valentines! I wanted to do a lemon but I don't know what pairing should I do so I let you choose! What Pairing do you want to see? It can be anything at all… but seriously nothing that involve Lussuria and Levi… you know what I mean. You can even have my characters from my different story to come together and do "stuff". We can even make an OC orgy! If that is what you want just tell me ok? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"HIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Oww… just how high pitched can Tsuna get… even if I am unconscious it still hurts my ears… but then again how the hell can I move when I am unconscious

"Reborn! Why are Kaishi's eyes white? What did you do?" Huh? My eyes are white? WAIT WHAT!

.

.

.

Tsuna POV

_HIEEEEEE WHY IS KAISHI'S EYES WHITE!_

"Dame-Tsuna. Didn't you hear what Jack said? Every Snow guardian have a special ability of their own and I could say that this is Kaishi's special ability."

"What the hell is that ability?" I mean come on what kind of special ability is that?

"His eyes signaled his different personality, I wouldn't call it split personality but more of a body with two souls. His every cell has 2 forms. We found that out by taking a sample cell from him when I knock him out."

"HIEEEEEE! YOU KNOCK HIM OUT!" I was then kicked hard in the head.

"Itai!"

"Dame-Tsuna stop screeching. By the looks of it his normal personality gave him a long-range accuracy while this personality gives him the short-range flexibility. Very convenient."

"But why can Kaishi still stand up? He was stabbed in the stomach!"

"His body endurance is high. And the only reason Kaishi passed out was because of the pain but his body still can move and since the pain has been taken by Kaishi, his other personality did not feel the pain when the body was stabbed."

.

.

.

Kaishi POV.

I twitched, I had heard every single word that Reborn said, so I basically took the damage for him?

"Ha! Reborn don't you think is so troublesome to call 'the other personality'? I now officially dub myself as Shadow." Wait what? Did he just name himself? Is he even allowed to do that?

.

.

.

Shadow POV

It's the first time I used Kaishi's body, and I have to say this body hurts like hell! Though anyone should feel like that since he was stabbed through his stomach! Well at least they stopped calling me the other personality. But still the closest I get from using the body was when I drive that pineapple bastard from possessing Kaishi. I feel so free now!

"Are you done yet?" Jack said.

"Ah… so you're the one that stabbed this body, I have to say, it hurts like hell!"

"Well you will feel more!" He jumped towards me with his blades. I took my sword and swing at one of them while using my leg to kick him in the chest as I made another swing.

What we fought metal clashing as our weapons collide. I have to say that he was strong. I gave a swing while aiming a pistol and shot it. He used his gravity powers to move the bullet away while I took this opportunity to go behind him and swing my sword at him he blocked and was almost falling into a hole full of spears where he just jumped away.

I was losing blood, a lot of blood, I have to end it soon or I will lose. I gave another swing and kicked him to the ground I gave a punch that probably broke most his ribcage and he went flying over the field. He turned unconscious.

"YES IT'S OUR WIN." That was what I heard Gokudera say. I smiled to myself seeing how enthusiastic Kaishi's friends were.

"The match will not end unless the ring is completed." I was about to walk towards Jack going to get the ring when I vomited out blood. I looked at it

"Looks like this is…this…body's…limit." I dropped to the ground and fainted.

.

.

.

3rd POV

Everyone gasp as Shadow fell.

"OI! YOU BASTARD DON'T GO LOSSING CONCIOUNESS NOW!" Gokudera screamed.

"No its impossible for him to stand any longer... he lost too much blood, it was already a miracle for him to even stand." Reborn said.

"HIEEEEEEE! KAISHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Since non of the contestants can move the match is a draw, this match will be postponed when a tie breaker is needed." The Cervellos announced that the cloud battle would be next. Jack was not killed but instead taken away since they still need him and Dino's men immediately sent Kaishi to the hospital.

.

.

.

Kaishi POV

Ok so why am I still stuck here. Suddenly a figure appeared behind me.

"Yo!"

I stared and screamed! "You look just like me except for the white eyes!"

"Yeah Yeah whatever."

"Why am I still stuck here?"

"Well because this your dream and you will be stuck here until you wake up." He said as a single bed mysteriously appeared and he sat on it.

"So you will be sleeping on the bed what am I supposed to do?"

"This is your dream you know that? So just think of a bed and it will come out."

.

.

.

Ok this wasn't what I expected… I did what he said and a size of the palm bed came out of nowhere and I twitched.

"Oh yeah it will take a while before you can create stuff. You see you have get used to here."

"Yeah but where am I going slee… Wahh!" I was pulled towards the bed and found myself lying on his chest. My faced turned tomato red.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh come on you're sleeping with yourself what wrong with that? Or do you want think it another way?" He smirked as he pulled wrapped his hands on my waist.

I turned even redder;_ DID HE JUST FLIRT WITH ME?_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**So what do you think? Oh and I may stop updating for like 1 week or so as my examination is coming up but please review and also review what pairing you want for a Valentines day Lemon! You can even ask for ShadowXKaishi!**_


	9. The Truth

_**Ok I am still accepting request for Valentines Day I now have ShadowXKaishi AlaudeXShadow/Kaishi? Really dude? Alaude and Kaishi? I understand if it is Alaude and the first generation Snow but this is not really what I expected… Whatever I should be able to think of something up with this pairing if it wins the most amount but umm… yeah just letting you guys know you still can choose a pairing.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh shit"<p>

"What now?" Shadow asked.

"Well according to the plot 2 more days will be the sky battle… I DON'T WANT TO BE POISONED!"

"Relax it will just hurt like hell…"

"That's the whole point!"

"Oh come on you're sounding like Tsuna and besides…" He smirked as he came closer. "You can pay me to help you take the pain… with your body."

"Technically I am paying you with my body whenever I let you possess me so what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Seriously? You're purer than I thought." As he walked away sighing. _What the hell did he meant by that? _

"Oh! It seems like you're waking up!" he said as he started to flicker… technically it is me that is flickering. I woke up seeing Hibari standing beside my hospital bed.

"The baby told me about your other personality."

"Oh?" then suddenly I felt an intense headache and blacked out.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

Suddenly Kaishi's eyes turned white and said "Well Well please to meet you _Onii-chan." _He smirked.

Hibari glared. "So you're the one that is with the Omnivore all the time in his mind?"

"Yeah and what about it? Oh yeah we can talk openly I made sure Kaishi don't hear us."

"Stay away from him!"

"Oh? So you're a pretty protective brother aren't you? Well too bad I maybe the one that will take Kaishi's innocence away. (This is well you will be choosing who to take Kaishi's innocence away first.)"

Hibari started releasing a dark aura. "Is this a challenge?"

"Bring it!"

Shadow smirked as his eyes turned back to red.

"Eh? What happened? Kyoya-nii?" Kaishi asked.

"Shut up!"

Kaishi flinched as Hibari went out slamming the door. _What the hell happened?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Kaishi POV<p>

"Kaishi-nii!"

"Yo Fuuta!"

"Are you okay? Reborn said you fallen from the 10 floor."

_TENTH FLOOR? I screamed in my head. Seriously what lies did Reborn tell them any way?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"This is the sky battle. The sky battle takes place in the whole school. It also endangers the life of the all the six rings and the guardians lives." The Cervello announced.<p>

"HIEEEE! GUARDIANS LIVES, BUT WHY ONLY SIX?"

"The Snow only appears in the sky in some places but not all. But then again the Snow existence will also be threatened if the sky disappears."

"That means I also play by the same rule." I finished.

"Yes. Please go to your respective locations."

Jack and me went to the field and waited as our rings were put at the top of a long pole.

We smirked as we both felt a sting in our arms and fell.

_Goddamn this hurts! _I thought as I winced and looking at Jack, he was also in a bad position.

I sighed thinking that I should end the pain by standing up and destroying the pole… when my wound just reopened as I swing my sword against the pole successfully in crushing it. I winced as blood started oozing out as I took the antidote. I looked at Jack and sighed. I took a rope and tied him up as I applied the antidote on him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Why is the Cloud and Snow pole…?"<p>

"Hibari and Kaishi break the pole themselves."

"Impossible! The poison has never been questioned before!"

"Hibari hate being restrained his will overpowered the poison."

"But only that it doesn't…"

"That is why he is the cloud. Free willed and never can be restrained."

"But Reborn-dono, what about Kaishi-dono?"

"Hibari Kaishi's body can be called as the iron body, he can still feel the pain but forced his body to move."

"No! No human should be able to resist the…"

"That's why his the Snow. Whenever there is stain, the snow will always cover up by itself."

I snorted and sat down as I tried to control the bleeding… of course not before shooting at the camera.

"So _Rei _mind if I ask why your name is changed to Jack and why the hell you are in the Varia? And not to mentioned that you FREAKING STABBED ME THROUGH MY STOMACH! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" I screamed as I fake tear.

"Oh come on Kaishi you know that little scratch won't do that to you. I changed my name to Jack cause it sounded more not Japanese and I joined the Varia when they started recruiting." He said as he smiled.

"Though I do miss you though… mind if I take your virginity away?" He smirked.

My whole face turned tomato red when I was about to scream, I blacked out… again.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Shadow POV<p>

"FAT CHANCES YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh so you're Shadow please to meet you too bad though I will be taking his." He smirked.

"Well Well not unless I do it right away tomorrow."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU IDIOTIC DEMON!'

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU." I screamed as I went back.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kaishi POV<p>

"Ok I had enough! Why do people keep flirting with me!"

"Ok Ok stop whining Kaishi."

"Oh yeah how did we get here though?"

"You mean _they_ didn't tell you?"

"Who do you mean by 'they'?"

"Oh so you don't know then… Listen Kaishi, the reason we are here are because of the Vindicare."

"Wait what!"

"Yeah, we were chosen to be part of the tri-niset… well more like you but it was because Byakuran in the future will have a snow guardian so we where sent here to balance it out."

"Wait that mean there is a snow Arcobaleno?"

"Yeah…"

"Well who is it?"

"Well… its Rui…"

Brain started processing 0%

21%

50%

100%

"WAIT RUI?"

"Yeah…"

Ok Rui was missing 8 years ago. She was our childhood friend but went missing 8 years ago. She is an epic fan of yaoi even as a child she was a fan of yaoi and she could be real violent… so I will be seeing hell during the Arcobaleno arc huh?

I looked up and saw Tsuna getting shot by Xanxus. I picked up my gun… though it just caused me to bleed even more and shot a couple of shots at Xanxus, it gave Tsuna enough time to kick Xanxus to the ground, he looked at me with grateful eyes and continued his battle.

Then because of the lost of blood… I fainted.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy Jesus I reached 20 reviews! Yeah not really an accomplishment but it is to me! Keep up with the pairings and I will see you soon!<strong>_


	10. Rui

_**Hahaha…. I am still accepting pairings you know… but I guess it wouldn't be a valentine lemon I guess… though anyway I will accept pairings anytime anywhere! Well not exactly anywhere but if you have any lemon request just review, pm or anything as long as I get the message for any pairing I will do my best to make 1! So onto this chap! Oh yeah by the way I will not be very often in updating chaps anymore cause of examinations so I will do my best to upload as much as I can!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I twitched… and twitched again. Apparently I have been to active despite my injuries from the Varia arc which have limit most of my movements I can sprint or jump as high… though that does not mean I can't kick ass!

"HIEEEEEE!"

I sighed as I walked towards the source of the sound. It was a normal school day and, as the Discipline Committee I have to patrol around. Most of the time if you wear the Discipline Committee uniform gang in Namimori will literally immediately jumped on you (PS. Those that actually attacked Kaishi… well lets just say that it involves some blood, bones, muscle and skin… nasty sight.) And civilians will literally run away screaming.

"I am in a real bad mood. Those that disturb this peace will be sent to eternal hell!" I said as I bitten those trouble makers that were about to bully Tsuna into a bloody pulp.

"Ahh… Thanks Kaishi-kun!"

I glared at him and he immediately paled.

"How long are you going to crowd there? Tsuna, I am in a very bad mood right now so I suggest you get going before you join those body laying down there."

To prove my point I pointed my sword at him and he immediately Hiied and ran away, I sighed.

Mukuro had managed to be able to get into my dreams lately (no doubt because of the trident) and he went on a full battle of domination with Shadow over me. They will flirt me and grope me occasionally. I would scream at them and they simply brush it off with another dirty comment. That is the main reason I felt like killing somebody.

"Ahh! Kaishi-sama!" one of the Disciplinary committee members came up to me.

"Tell Kyouya-nii that the Marsona gang is located at the abandoned building beside the station."

"Yes Kaishi-sama!" he ran off toward the reception room. I sighed typical school day.

I walked along the field of the school only to have to see Reborn in a… ok I don't even know what that costume is but that is freaking me out.

"Kaishi meet me at the port at 10am don't be late."

"Do I need to bring my brother along?"

"No need."

"Ok then…"

He then disappeared just like that.

_The port? Why? Wait… Mafia Land! But I thought that was before the Varia arc! Now that I mentioned Collonello wasn't at the sky battle! But who was the one that train Ryohei? The plot is getting weird! _

"_No shit Sherlock!"_

_Shadow just shut up!_

I sighed as I walked towards the boxing club… I am so going to have a headache.

"EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING KAISHI!"

"Yeah… good morning."

"DO EXTREMELY WANT TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?"

"Umm… no but I want to ask who trained you during the fight against the… weird looking guys."

"OH IT WAS A EXTREME PERSON INTRODUCED BY MASTER PAO PAO! HIS NAME IS COLLONELLO-SHISHOU!"

_Oh so it is still Collonello. That should be fine._ I thought as I walk home.

.

.

.

Ok so we are in the ship and I am drinking my share of orange juice… looks like Tsuna should be here any second.

"HIEEEE! REBORN!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

After the stupid ship incident… we finally reach the mafia land.

"Ala you must be Kaishi-kun."

"Ah! Nana-san."

"Oh you can call me Maman if you want to I am used to it after all."

"Hah… ok Maman is there something you want to talk about?"

Nana and I talked about a lot of stuff like my supposed mom (Angela) and a certain tuna.

During this short period I realized that Nana wasn't really as stupid as I thought. She is still very oblivious but I can sense wisdom in her words as she talked it was as if talking to angel who knows everything.

"Ala we should go find Tsu-kun. I am scared that he is hungry."

"Ah… don't worry I will bring his bento you just take care of Fuuta and the other alright?"

"Ah! Sorry to trouble you…"

"Hahaha. Don't worry about it." I told as I ran off to the place where Collonello should be tor… I mean tutoring Tsuna.

.

.

.

I ran a distance and heard Reborn saying "He was also the one that taught Ryohei during the Ring Battles."

"HIEEEEE! HE TAUGHT ONII-SAN!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"HIEEEE! KAISHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? RUN AWAY!"

"Umm… I was supposed to give you your lunch box."

"Who is this kora?"

"He is Hibari Kaishi, the snow guardian and one of the strongest in Tsuna's family. Kaishi this is the rain Arcobaleno Collonello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Right back at ya kora!"

I looked at Reborn and asked "Arcobaleno mean rainbow but why refer to you're…"

"Another time I will tell you Kaishi…"

I nodded only to feel killing intent behind me as I took out my sword blocking a… fan?

A baby with snow-white hair dropped to the ground and stared.

"Oh? Reborn it seems like your student's snow guardian is pretty impressive."

I stared…_ Rui?_

"Of course Rui. Let me introduce her, she is the Snow Arcobaleno Rui."

.

.

.

_**Hahaha this was written a bit rushed since I have an exam coming up so wish me luck! Oh yeah keep up with the pairings I still have not given that up yet! Oh yeah now to make this more interesting. I have a space for an OC that is the milliefiore snow guardian. I need your opinions on how and what name the OC should have the format will be like this you can put this up to the review.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Flames:**_

_**Weapon:**_

_**Box weapon:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Style Of fighting:**_

_**I leave it to you at that.**_


	11. AUTHORS NOTE D8

_**Ok sorry if you're disappointed this is just an author's note. I am informing you that I will not update for SOME time because of my exams. On the bright side I have uploaded a ShadowXKaishi Fanfic so you can read that have an organism. ( Joking about the organism part )**_

_**You should be able to see it soon so remember to review on that!**_

_**Also if you have any pairing that you would like to see... you can always request me and I will make one!**_

_**Yours Sincerely Drago123**_


	12. Younger Kaishi

_**Hi everyone! Long time no see? Ok maybe not that long… Please review at the ShadowXKaishi fanfic!**_

_**Disclaimer: if I own KHR I would now already in japan and eating high-class sushi that is as good as Yamamoto's restaurant.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>It's Rui! Rui! THAT RUI! God I thought hell would only come during the Arcobaleno Arc…<em>

"So Rui what about my students."

_Oh Shit._

"Well all I got to say is… THEIR SO UKE!"

I anime fell with a sweat drop while Tsuna just look around innocently.

"Ne Kaishi, what's a uke?"

"ASK REBORN!" I shouted and I walked away not wanting to continue the conversation, while Rui followed me.

"Well Tsuna uke is a term for being bottom in Yaoi."

"What's Yaoi? Is it like a bed or something?"

"It practically means boys love to a certain extend and uke means that you will be fucked by another guy."

"HIIIEEEE! WHAT THE HECK!"

"That's Rui for you she is a ultimate yaoi fan."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Well Well looks like our little Kaishi is still as uke as ever."<p>

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha! Have you done that with Shadow yet?"

I stared with my mouth open.

"How the hell do you know about him?"

"Well I have my own information network and I am a lot stronger than you so I can practically tie you up and let you get raped… though that would make a god damn good fanfic." She smirked with an evil eye gleam.

I shuddered and backed away.

Suddenly alarms went off and announcement is being made.

"Well looks like we have to go Rui. Rui?"

I saw her bubble oozing out of her nose and sweat dropped. Seriously? She really became a baby. I saw a small eagle landed on her… guess that must be her animal.

I guess it would be fine to get into pissed off mode now… I really want to kick ass.

I walked towards the beach and got my sword ready.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Reborn today I will destroy you!"<p>

"Fnn… how are you going to do that?"

"I will just send my forces in! _Hey can you hear me!"_

"_Skull-sama! Help us! The rain and snow Arcobaleno is destroying all our ships!"_

"NANI! COLLONELLO-SEMPAI AND RUI-SEMPAI IS HERE TOO?"

"Well yeah they were supposed to be the place security." Tsuna stated with a sweat dropped.

"No choice then retreat!"

"Oh no you don't."

Skull looked back to see me glaring at him releasing killing intent that I could say is covering the whole entire island and scaring the hell out of the other families.

"Who are you?"

"I will be the ticket for you to go to hell!"

Shot a couple of bullets before swinging my sword hitting the stupid octopus multiple times. I swing it hard enough to actually threw it across the sea… wow my strength have really improve.

* * *

><p>"You will regret this…" Skull screamed as he ran away in a comical fashion.<p>

I sweat dropped as Reborn just smirked and disappeared because… well, because he's Reborn.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" I asked as I twitched my eyes annoyed by a mini Gokudera… wasn't this part before the Mukuro arc, or Varia arc? Whatever! But it should not be happening in this arc.<p>

"Wha…" The bazooka blasted me. I hate my life…

When the pink smoke cleared I was in a playground… wait wasn't this the real world?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"HIIIEEE!" I cringed my ears as I hear a big screech.<p>

I looked up and see some biggy guy with brown hair.

"Who are you?" I glared as the biggy guy paled and moved away.

"Ciaossu!" a boy in a weird costume came up to me.

"Where am I?" He pulled me and the weird lizard turned in into a plane and pulled me to somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked down in awe.

We landed and a very scary biggy guy was standing in front of me. I almost cried as I saw him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hibari POV<p>

I saw the baby land with another baby with him… what did he want?

"Hibari."

"Baby are you here to battle?" I said as I readied my tonfas.

"Not today but because of something Kaishi have became like this." The baby pointed at the other. I could see the resemblance.

"Your telling me that is the omnivore?"

"Yes now take care of him."

The baby then disappeared.

I sighed as I picked up Kaishi. Kaishi seems to stiffen up.

"Who are you?"

"Your brother." I replied simply.

He stared at me and simply said, "Well you don't look like that bastard to me."

I glared at him and released killing intent to see how he reacts. He just flinched but maintained a still face.

I smirked and patted his head, who would have known the omnivore was already this strong when he was younger.

"Why do you call your brother a bastard?"

He stared at me as if reading my mind.

"He hit me just like my parents… not they aren't my parents at all, they are just people that born me."

Well I never heard of omnivore's real family's story so I was quite shocked actually, no wonder he is not afraid of me.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>5 year-old Kaishi POV<p>

Who the hell was this big meany guy, first he looked like he want to kill me then he actually petted my head? Who is he?

I continued to stare as I sighed as I started following him.

"Oi you kid how dare you knock onto me!" a big guy was over the streets beating a little kid. To my surprise the big meany guy too out weird looking sticks and said "For disturbing peace, I will bite you to death!"

He took up that guy in less than 30 seconds and was so cool!

Suddenly a huge crowd of weird looking guys surrounded us… though he beat a whole lot of them.

A big weird guy suddenly picked me up and holds me by the neck.

"Drop your weapons if you want this boy to live."

The big meany guy looked uneasy as he dropped his weapon.

The big weird guy smirked and moves towards him… until I bit him and kick him in the freaking gut and he fell.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hibari's POV<p>

Wao… Kaishi defeated a guy triple his size and he was just a 5 year-old.

Suddenly pink smoke appeared out of nowhere and the original Kaishi appeared.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So did you enjoy 5 year-old Kaishi? Please review! OMG I GOT 30 REVIEWS!<strong>_


	13. Death?

_**YAY! Time for the future arc! My most favorite arc of all arcs. OH YEAH URGENT HELP NEEDED! I need to have at least seven OC! A bit of a spoiler here but it is needed, Kaishi will be joining another familiar after the future arc so I need them… It can be interesting, but then pm me if you don't want cute little Kaishi to join another family… but the story will lost a sequel if you do that. PM ME THE OCs!**_

_**The format.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Hair color:**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Flame and Weapons are not needed.**_

_**Do I seem like a rich guy that has a mansion for a housing? Then no I do not own KHR.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Well looks like tuna and gang went to the future."<em>

_Yeah thanks captain obvious. But Shadow when do you think it will be our turn?_

"_Who knows?"_

I sighed. _You are definitely not helping_.

I walked along the streets in Namimori beating up gang members. Why am I doing that? Well because they were the gang that held me hostage when I went five years back. And I have no idea but I think is because of them Kyouya-nii started looking at me with a hint of pity.

I sighed; I really want to beat someone strong now.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>TYL…<em>

"HIIIEEE! Reborn what are you wearing?"

Reborn was standing with a weird costume on.

"No choice if I don't wear this I will be dead by now."

"Now you are talking about something weird again." Tsuna muttered.

"Hahaha! No choice in the future all the Arcobaleno was dead so give him a break." TYL Yamamoto said.

"Che! Why the hell are we here anyways!"

"_Because you all are wanted by the Milliefiore."_

Tsuna and gang eyes went to the screen there, was TYL Kaishi.

"HIIEEE! KAISHI?"

"_Haha Tsuna sorry to disappoint you this is just a recording but I knew Gokudera would say that so I requested Yamamoto to play this recording once you are here."_

"Wait you already know that we would be here?"

"_Yes. Since I know that will be what you will be asking. I have already predicted this would happen so I have set things up so you should be safe. Oh yeah keep and eye out on the abandoned warehouse and near Namimori High ok? Though the abandoned warehouse should be more urgent."_

The video ended with Tsuna and gang sweat dropping (Except for Reborn)

_Wow Kaishi really knows us well… and he looks really cool when he is older… Wait I like Kyoko-Chan not him! _Tsuna thought as he blushed.

Suddenly another video popped up.

"_OIIIIII! YOU STUPID BOSS OF CLAMS!"_

Tsuna flinched at the sudden outbreak while Gokudera was trying his best not to bomb the screen. Yes its TYL Shadow.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE SENTENCE 'GOING TO THE MEETING YOU WILL LOSE YOUR LIFE?' YOU IDIOT!"_

"Hahaha… Shadow Tsuna did not know…"

"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLCRAP YAMAMOTO! EVEN IF THIS IS JUST A RECORDING I KNOW THAT YOU WILL SAY THAT! AND DON'T YOU DARE BOTHER BLOWING THIS SCREEN UP GOKUDERA. IF YOU DO I HAVE A WHOLE TON OF YOUR SECRETS THAT WILL IMMEDIATELY BE SENT TO THE REBORN FOR BLACKMAILING AND TUNA! I know that you are not the future one but I HAVE TO FREAKING SCREAM AT YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR STUPID HYPER INTUITION FOR IF YOU DON'T FREAKING USE IT HUH!"_

And the video ended there.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>After warehouse incident…<em>

"Tsuna for now you have to gather the remaining 3 guardians to fight against Byakuran."

"Wait three?"

"We have no time let's go back to training."

"Wait I don't understand why only three? There is Kaishi, Hibari, Chrome, Ryohei since Mukuro is still in jail."

"You really want to know Tsuna?"

"O-Of Course!"

"Kaishi is **Dead**."

Tsuna just paled and stood there shocked.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Before Tsuna's arrival<em>

"Wait what happen to Kaishi?" Reborn asked.

"H-He died. A year ago he brought a box and your pacifier, and he was shot when he brought them back." Giannini answered.

_No he is an important ally I can't have him dead! _That was what Reborn thought.

"What is inside that box?"

"We are not sure Kaishi told us not to use it until the younger Tenth comes."

_Wait so Kaishi knew Tsuna would be coming, but, how? _Reborn thought as he tries to dissect the story with the info given.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

"W-WAIT KAISHI IS DEAD?"

"THE ANNOYING TWINS IS DEAD!"

"Yes that is it."

"B-BUT REBORN HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? KAISHI IS OUR FRIEND!"

"Yes I know that! And he is a very valuable ally!"

That shut Tsuna up. _How can Kaishi die? He so strong!_

_Kaishi died? But that's impossible! _Yamamoto thought with a grim expression.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>During Training…<em>

"Sky flames are actually very rare."

"Tenth! I knew you were special!"

"Haha…" Tsuna smiled.

"But in terms of rarity snow is the rarest of them all."

"Huh?" Now that was not Gokudera expected.

"There were only three snow guardians in Vongola."

"But there are ten bosses!"

Tsuna cringed; He wasn't even a boss yet.

"Only Primo, Secondo, Decimo manage to be get a snow guardian."

"Huh? But why."

"The people with snow flames are really rare, in fact the people with snow flames cell structure is completely different with others."

"So they are ALIENS!" Gokudera cried out as his eyes sparkled.

"No they are still humans. Its just that their cell is mutated naturally that gives them the snow flames, the possibility to meeting at least a person with the snow flames in one life is on 10%."

"That low!" Tsuna screeched.

"Yes and we are very fortunate to have two snow guardians in our family you know that. After all, snow does not always exist in one sky."

_So Kaishi is actually more important than I thought, I will not let him die easily._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so this chapter was more of an inside chap so please review and I love you giving me OCs!<strong>_


	14. Arrival

_**Hi! Some people asked if the OCs are still open… Of course they are! You can send me OCs anytime! I still need more though…**_

_**Disclaimer: If I own KHR I wouldn't even be in school now... I hate school D8.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>After Gamma incident…<em>

"What do you mean Reborn? Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun got hurt you know!"

"Well because of their carelessness, this should teach them to be in their place."

Suddenly Giannini came into the room. "Tenth, Reborn-san! Fuuta and Bianchi had just return!"

"Fuuta? Bianchi? They're back?"

And sure enough Fuuta came in from the door.

"Yo! Tsuna-nii."

_Wait this is Fuuta? He looks so different! _Tsuna thought.

"Hahaha! I am finally taller than Tsuna-nii."

"You grown too much!"

"REBORN!" Bianchi rushed into the room hugging Reborn like crazy.

"A-ANE-KI!" Gokudera blurted out as he collapsed into his bed.

"Fnn… so I bet you have information for us? Is that right Fuuta?"

"Ahh… Yes Reborn."

Suddenly Giannini called everyone to the meeting room.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"What happened Giannini?" Reborn asked<p>

"We have found a strong flame signal from where Kaishi-san was last buried! I will put it on screen now!"

And sure enough they saw Kaishi standing beside a coffin with a B-rank soldier.

"HIEEEEE! IS THAT A B-RANK SOLDIER? THEN KAISHI NEEDS HELP!"

"Giannini open hatch Tsuna needs to go help him now!" Reborn ordered.

Suddenly another screen pops out it was Kusakabe.

"About Kaishi-san you don't have to worry."

"Why?" Reborn asked running out of patience.

"Kyo-san has gone to take care of it."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kaishi POV<em>

I was walking along the streets of Namimori… when a bazooka landed on me… Oh ****.

I woke up and founded myself in a coffin… WAIT WHAT! I WAS DEAD WHAT THE HELL! I WAS KILLED!

I stared inside the coffin where I found a letter.

"_Dear Past me, I have a booklet that contains all the information of this world, be sure to memories all of those before you get out of the coffin as the coffin as a mechanism that can hide ring signals, show them the booklet if you were asked how you know so much of the future also…"_

I stared at the piece of note in shock… what? This can't happen… (You will know what was written in the note at the end of this story.)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After making sure I know everything in the booklet I get out of the coffin… only to see a freaking B-rank soldier in front of me!<p>

"Well Well now isn't this interesting, today the snow guardian of Vongola will die in the hands of me Gilio Tersa of the white spell.

He summoned a cloud flame a injected it into a box, coming out of the box was a scythe…

I extended my sword and readied my gun

_Shadow, you ready?_

"_Of course!"_

I shot a couple of bullets at him while he just blocked them with his size changing scythe… damn the clouds properties.

I tried activating my flames but I realized that I really don't have any resolve… and to make the matter worse Shadow also don't have any, so we are practically dodging his rain of attacks. I have no idea what resolve I have.

Looks like I have to use the alternative, I ate the pill (Read Shadow Love but if you are underage… the pill separates Kaishi and Shadow for 24 Hours.) And I begin to shoot while Shadow moves in.

"Well two can play that game!"

He summoned a box animal… a bull… and in seconds we were knocked into the tree.

"Haha! Never knew the snow guardian of Vongola is so weak! Such a joke!"

Ok that does it I am officially pissed of! Flames begin to appear in my gun and so is it on Shadow's sword. We are officially beating the **** of this joker.

I shot at him with the flame-coated bullets and too my surprise the bullets crack through the scythe and hitting his shoulder.

Shadow swung his sword and another surprise as his sword cut right through the scythe successfully wounding the soldier… and guess what? He fell unconscious… with only two attacks! How weak.

"Good job." Shadow and I turned around a saw Kyouya-nii standing there… well TYL Kyouya-nii. I smiled and went to hug him "Kyouya-nii!"

I can actually feel Kyouya-nii and Shadow glaring at each other… talk about scary!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After eating another pill, which joined me and Shadow back, I was given a Mammon chain, while Kyouya-nii led me to his car and lets just say, I am never having Kyouya-nii drive again if I want a longer life.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha… sorry for such a short chapter, I have been very busy lately and don't really have a lot of time but I will make sure I write another chap longer! Please review and keep it up with sending me OCs!<strong>_


	15. Ability?

_**Yay! So many reviews keep it up!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not living in a grand hotel so I do not own KHR.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Kaishi followed Hibari through the gate that was hidden by the mist flames which Kaishi have no idea how he did that.<p>

_Wow! It looks so much cooler in real life! _Kaishi thought as he walked along the corridors.

"KAISHI YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Tsuna screeched as I cringed slightly at the high pitch._ How does he do that everyday? If it was me I would have a massive sore throat. _

"Kaishi. We watched your fight."

_Oh shit… its Reborn. _Kaishi thought grimly still maintaining poker face.

"How do you know of the future?"

"HIIIEEE! KAISHI YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG?"

"No." Kaishi blankly stated.

"Then how do you know how to fight here?"

"Oh because this note book was lying beside me when I was in the coffin." Kaishi showed the notebook.

Reborn without warning snatched the notebook from Kaishi… Luckily he burned that note.

After Reborn finished its content, he merely threw it at Kaishi and he caught it gracefully.

"Well Well seems like the future Kaishi have really prepared well." Reborn smirked.

Kaishi was sent to his room, which was at Hibari's base… wow. The room was full of maps and clothes and wigs… seems like TYL Kaishi loves disguises. Kaishi looked around but did not find a single box.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Training and Kaishi POV.<em>

"Today we will begin the Individual Assault Training."

"I will be taking care of Yamamoto."

"HIIIIEEE! REBORN! YOU'RE NOT TEACHING ME?"

"Then I will take Hayato…"

I dozed of in the middle of the explanation…

_Kufufufu… _I twitched,

_Oya, not happy to see me? Kai-chan._

"_Shut up stupid pineapple!"_

_Yeah I agree with shadow on this one._

_Oh? It seems like you too have been getting along after that night._

I almost broke my poker face.

_Y-You know about that?_

"_Of course he knows! He must have been spying on us with Hibari."_

_W-Wait even Kyouya-nii knows about that? And you didn't even tell me?_

_Kufufufu… I am just here to say hello and good-bye. _And just like that, Mukuro disappeared.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kaishi you will be training with me for the time being." Lal Mirch said.<p>

"Sorry but I will be taking him." Someone was at the door and charged right at me with his twin blade… wait twin blade?

I countered it with my sword coated with snow flames.

"Oh? Not bad."

"Who are you?" Lal Mirch Practically snared as she readied her weapon.

"Oh? You don't remember me?" The person took away his masked.

"I feel really sad you know?"

"Wait! You're Jack!"

"Yes and I would be taking you…" He said as he practically pulled me.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"For your information I am here to train you since your future self told me to. You can light your flame right?"

I lit my flames and nodded.

"Well lets get star-"

"Wait! Where's my box?"

"You don't have one."

"What?"

"You heard me now get prepared!" He took out a box and lit it. A freaking cheetah came out of the box.

The cheetah jumped onto me… oh sh*t.

I activated my flames on my sword and blocked the sharp teeth. Suddenly, it jumped away. _What the hell!_

"Well seems like you do not know your ability."

"Huh?"

"Please don't make me repeat."

"Wait isn't my ability Shadow?"

"Nope, Shadow is literally your other soul…"

"… OMG THERE IS TWO SOULS IN ME? OMG!"

I screamed frantically jumping up and down while Jack just sighed muttering something like 'You just knew that?'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After I calmed down Jack went to explain things.<p>

"We snow guardian's abilities is related to our flames, our flames properties are force. We can apply flames on objects to control their movement. My ability is actually not gravity. I can apply my flames to objects that are above ground from a distance so I can control their direction."

"Then what about me?"

"Your ability is that you can use your snow flame directly in your body which is able to change your speed and power to a whole new level."

"But when Shadow took over he can move better then me while I have a better aim than Shadow, why?"

"The snow flames acts differently in your body with different mind set. So if you concentrate hard you can actually be as quick as Shadow and with good aim at the same time."

"Oh…"

"Ok that concludes today's training."

"Ok… W-WAIT! WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"B-BUT WE ONLY HAD A SMALL LECTURE!"

"Well I need you to think through with Shadow how to use your abilities to your maximum potential so do your best and we would have a small sparring tomorrow."

Jack then took a step forward and lean towards me.

"Though I really want to screw the younger you so can I?"

Jack lean in closer to me pressing my chin up until we are 1 lip away.

My face turned tomato red then I was sent to my dream world.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Shadow POV…<p>

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KAISHI!" I screamed pushing Jack away.

"Aww! Don't get so jealous. But do you know we actually had a foursome before? With Kaishi, Hibari, you and me."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN OF THE FUTURE JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU SERIAL KILLER."

"Aww! Come on!"

I stepped out of the room and finally gave Kaishi his body back… that sounded so wrong.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kaishi POV…<p>

I blushed deep red when I gotten my body back. Kyouya-nii did things with me?

I walked along the corridor when Kusakabe called me.

"Ah! Kaishi-san! Kyo-san told me to bring you to him."

"Oh ok."

I was brought to the room when Kusakabe stopped me.

"Please wear this before going in." He showed me a traditional Japanese outfit. (You know those that are like a skirt that type of male Japanese outfit. Can anyone tell me what is that called?) And I looked at him weirdly.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Wao. Suits you."<p>

"Yeah so why do you call me again?"

"Come a little closer."

I did so not suspecting anything. Suddenly, he pushed me down onto the floor and I wanted to scream when he suddenly put his lips onto mind.

He broke apart to catch some breath.

"You know it has been a long time since we do this, though it must be your first to do it with me huh?"

I felt scared and I did what everyone would have done.

"HELP! RAPE!"

"Don't bother screaming for help Omnivore, this place is soundproof and I had a barrier that prevents you to change into Shadow. So where were we?" He smirked as shivers run down my spine.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So anyone wants a lemon from this scene? I could write one you know? Haha so please review!<strong>_


	16. Kidnapped AGAIN?

_**Haha… most should be wondering where the lemon is… sad to say the lemon is not yet completed so you get the next chapter instead…**_

_**Disclaimer: … Reborn would have been a lot more meaner to Lambo if I own KHR.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"Well seems like you're doing well for the past few days." It has been over 2 days with annoying filler arcs like Lambo going out and a lot more. The room was a mess… well messier than Tsuna's room. The walls were broken and debris lying all around the floor… and lets not forget that oh so beautiful red blood stains on the walls.<p>

"Your control between Shadow and Kaishi has greatly improve and your new look is pretty awesome." Standing in front off Jack was neither only Kaishi or Shadow but both at the same time. Kaishi's right eye has turned white while left remains red.

"Though its pretty smart of you, Kaishi's body has a dominant left eye (This is actually a fun fact about me!) So using this you have the aim of Kaishi while the reflexes of Shadow."

"Oh? I guess I am alright huh?" Kaishi asked as smirked.

"Yes you have been quite strong but not exactly done yet, you have improve drastically but you still have not been able to use your ability yet. Next time I want you to focus your flames in your body, understood?" Jack lectured while Kaishi suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Jack have you been close to Lussuria? You're sounding like him."

At this Jack's eyes widened and screamed in shock.

"Y-YOU THINK I SOUNDED LIKE HIM! OH NO I THINK I ATE TOO MUCH OF HIS FOOD! But Lussu-nee… OH SH*T I SAID HIS HORRENDOUS NICKNAME!"

Kaishi sniggered as he walked out of the room.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kaishi POV…<em>

"Wow." That's really the only thing I could say as I walked into the kitchen… the table was like a feast… did they have those in the manga or anime?

"Ah! Kaishi-kun." Kyoko and Haru chimed together… Ok this is just creepy I know they should be in sync but isn't this a little to extreme… haha I am starting to sound like Ryohei.

"Kaishi-kun could you ask the others to have dinner?" They chimed again, seriously how are they doing that.

"O-Oh ok."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I was walking towards Gokudera's room until… <strong>BOOM!<strong>

A blast of storm flames blasted across… wow.

"Ah! Don't run away!" I heard Gokudera scream while something jumped onto me.

"WOAH!" that something licked me gently and purred… Oh its Uri… oh yeah they haven't name it yet right?

"Hahaha! Gokudera I presume this is your cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it seems like it doesn't like you a lot." I smirked pointing at his face.

"Why Y-"

"Now Now lets feed you okay?" I said to Uri as I bring it to the kitchen… well I actually learn a couple of cuss words in Italian during the ordeal… lucky me.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Well it seems like you have done well." Jack said while smirking as my arm is glowing with snow flames. I had used the snow flames and gathered at my arm as Jack said and… wow. My arm felt lighter and better actually.<p>

"Keep this up and you can cover your whole body with snow flames… well its tie for me to go back."

"Oh… wait! GO HOME?"

"Yeah going back to the Varia's headquarters."

"But wait a sec why now I still need to train!"

"Well you can do that yourself and I have a few missions to do bye!"

I sighed as Jack just ran out of the room.

"_Well I'm glad that pervert is gone."_

_Yeah, speak for yourself._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Okay how do I get into this trouble… in front of me is a dozen of B-rank officers… though I suspect they are really actually C-rank soldiers that bribe their officers into B-rank… I mean come on their weak.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

"_Ahh! Kaishi-san!" Kusakabe walked up to me._

"_Kyo-san ran out of tea leaves and wishes you to go to town to buy some."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay so where are we?" I looked around finding the stupid teashop.<em>

"_AHH! HELP ME!" an old lady cried. A rather huge man is snatching a purse from the lady._

_Being me, I walked up to him and punched him in the ribs… while returning the ladies purse of course! Then suddenly…_

"_The Snow of Vongola is here!" Oh sh*t, turns out the person I hit was actually an B-Rank soldier._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>And that how it all happened… seriously I hate my luck.<p>

But then again I manage to beat them into a bloody pulp though.

"Wait." I turned around and widened my eyes… Genkishi?

"You are not going anywhere." Oh sh*t my ability now can never defeat him…

I extended my blade and prepared myself, time for some serious battle.

I focused my snow flames on my legs and I charged in going at incredible speed, I would attack him and jump away keeping my distance and complete the cycle… until…

The invisible slug hit me and my body went limp and could not move any more… what happened.

"The slugs have inserted mist flames into your body so you cannot move no matter how hard you try, this was actually a one hit chance as I only have that one special slug."

I was then carried away by him… seems like I am not going to die just yet.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay another cliffy! Please I need more OCs!<strong>_


	17. Escape?

_**HOLY… ITS OVER 60! Yeah that joke doesn't really work in this case but WOW! I actually gotten 60 reviews I never knew I can even get so many so as this so to thank you guys I am making lemons you guys requested like AlaudeXKaishi(This I may have to release it later during the trial arc.) 72Kaishi/ Shadow27, MukuroKaishi, HibariKaishi!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not ever own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… ever…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"HIIIIEEE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAISHI IS KIDNAPPED?"

"REBORN-SAN WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM."

"KID WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM."

"Giannini have you contacted Hibari of this?" Reborn asked as Leon started to move to Reborn's hand in a dangerous pace.

"Y-Yes but it seems that Hibari-san have not done anything yet."

"HIIIEEE! WHAT IS HE THINKING? IT IS HIS OWN BROTHER!" Tsuna screeched as he heard about that.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD THINKING? IS HE THAT COLD HEARTED."

"Ano… Tsuna-nii."

"Fuuta what is it." Reborn asked.

"Actually Kaishi-nii is actually adopted by Hibari's mother, Angela."

…

…

…

"NANIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna and gang (Other than Reborn, Giannini, Bianchi) screeched out.

"Fuuta, Kaishi was adopted?" Reborn asked.

"Hai… Kaishi's family have been caught in an accident and Hibari's mom just coincidently saw the whole accident…"

_I DON'T IF I CALL KAISHI OR LUCKY OR UNLUCKY TO GET ADOPTED BY HIBARI'S MOM!_

_**BEEP.**_

"Ah! Reborn-san I just got a message from Kusakabe."

"Open the message."

There in the screen was Hibari.

"Baby and herbivores, about the kidnapping nothing is to be worried about just continue your activities."

And the video message just cut off.

"HIEEE WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT? IS HE ABANDONING KAISHI?"

_Hmmm… Hibari is unusually calm… he must have a plan I guess. _Reborn thought.

.

.

.

_Kaishi POV_

"Arg! My head hurts! Where am I?" I looked around and found I was handcuff to wall… arg sh*t.

"Wait Ire-sama why don't we kill him? He is a guardian after all." At that I immediately faked sleep.

"He has information that I need so I have to ask him before killing him. Any more objection."

The Cervellos immediately saluted, "No. Ire-sama's words are absolute!"

_Oh? Seems like my weapon and ring have been confiscated._

"_Of course they did so, they are the ones that killed a lot of your friends you know?"_

I ignored him and glanced around (Of course secretly and quietly) the room was white; Ire and the Cervellos are busy monitoring the screen.

Just beside of Ire's desk my weapons and ring is right over there. _Perfect… I now can't get them without alerting Ire. _

"What is the situation now?" Ire asked.

"Genkishi has proceeded to fight with one of the intruder, the Vongola Tenth is still nowhere to be found.

_Ahh… so the infiltration has already begun._

_Hey Shadow can you do me a favor of getting items and getting out of here? You are the one with quick reflexes and if I go into half and half of you it would waste too much energy._

"_Hn… alright."_

_Wait seriously? No fussing about like last time?_

"_Hmm… yeah no fussing… but you do know that you will pay me back twice tonight right?"_

I almost blushed in my real body and almost alerted the Cervellos.

_WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO GET CAUGHT?_

"_Meh. Its not like we will die. Anyways I will be getting the reward."_

Shadow focused snow flames onto his legs while picking the handcuff.

_Damn this is tight!_

Suddenly a small tick could be heard if you focused really really _**REALLY**_ hard.

_Finally!_

Shadow waited before dashing in grabbing the items taken from me and running out of the room.

"IRE-SAMA THE PRIS…"

"CEVERLLOS GET READY FOR IMPACT I WILL BE MOVING THE BLOCKS WE MUST NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"Yes!"

.

.

.

Shadow POV

_Oh shit_

The walls are moving in towards me… I really don't want to get caught.

_Hey Kaishi you are the one with brains think of something to move this flame resistant wall!_

"_You really need to use your brain more you know Shadow?"_

_Just hurry up and tell me the solution._

"_Okay… judging by the size and the speed of the wall, putting the friction between the wall and the floor and converting them into amount of flames… We need about 122351435 volt of flames to move this."_

_Which means?_

"_You have to focus almost all your snow flames on your feet and arm."_

_Oh ok._

I did what Kaishi said and I managed to push the wall back and gotten out this mess.

"Oi! The snow of Vongola is here!"

_Oh shit_

I readied my blade… wow there is got to be about a hundred milliefiore soldiers.

.

.

.

Jack POV

_I wonder how is Kaishi doing right now. I heard he had been kidnapped huh. Well hopefully Shoichi manage to find some way to stop the milliefiore from killing him._

"Ah! Whitey is in deep thoughts such a miracle. I thought Whitey is airheaded." An emotionless voice interrupted my thoughts. I twitched and vein throbbed as I heard a 'Shi shi shi'. I flashed my blade.

"Flan… if you love to become a frog leg dish I suggest that you keep talking." I smiled… a dangerous smile worse than Mukuro's when someone insulted his hair.

"Gulp."

"Shi Shi Shi looks like the white peasant is angry."

"Eh? Sempai's knifes seems to be whiter than whitey. Should we call them Whi-?"

Bel threw 5 knifes to Fran's back.

"Itai desu, Sempai."

I sighed, normal Varia craziness as Squalo comes in screaming in the lines of, 'The Bastard Boss want high quality Lamb made in Scotland!"

.

.

.

Kaishi POV.

I twitched… in front of me was Shadow… in the white room I guess?

Apparently right after Shadow defeated all of the soldiers, the room was filled with sleeping gas… just perfect.

"Well you still owe me one since you only ask me to get out of the room!"

I glared at him.

"Now now don't be so glary now lets go to bed for now."

Yes I was still sharing with Shadow… I still can't make a bed big enough for me yet.

Just as I was about to go to the bed… Shadow groped me.

My face immediately reddened and wanted to turn around to scream at him for doing that but suddenly Shadow's lip was onto mine as he pushed me into the bed.

Chains suddenly appeared around my wrist pulling both my arms away from my chest spreading them.

I was then found my self wearing _**GIRLS **_clothes and wearing a _**SKIRT**_.

"What the hell!" I screamed out.

"Oh? You do not know? I lied to you when I say that you can create stuff after you're used to being here. In here I am the king and everything I think of will come true. Including you being like this. Well now shall we keep our promise?"

"Wait! We are suppose to do it at night not no- Ahhhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

_**Hehehe… I am such a perv… oh yeah I actually have a pm about why my the ending and the staring of this story is different sometimes… well actually I have like a multi-personality disorder… Well not exactly so extreme like the other personality can take over me, it is just that I am aware that my personality changes at really random times. Oh yeah there will be a lemon for this… 8P.**_


	18. RAPEEEEEEEEE! Hibari Version

_**! It has been so long since I last updated! I am actually loosing inspiration on this story… though I am getting back at it! There will be an omake containing 72Kaishi and Shadow27 soon as an apology! Hopefully you will like it!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"We have to be careful, the elite Vongola Assassination squad is right onwards!"

One grunt said as a whole group (about fifty) they flew through the forest at amazing speed with storm flames.

Suddenly they started falling downwards, falling to the spears below them and died as the spear slowly pierced through them.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere near the castle…**_

"Hey seems like some people fell for Whitey's trap." Flan said

"Of course! What do you take me for?" Jack reputed

Squalo laughed "Well then… LETS CRUSH THEM!" the screen widened to show the Varia (excluding Xanxus) standing on the rooftop looking epic.

"So how did it work white peasant." Bel said while ShiShiShi-ing

"Heh! Just by spreading some snow flames at the area can make them go down easily… unless they weigh 7400000000kg… and I doubt that their storm flames are that strong."

"VOIIIIIII! ARE YOU LISTENING! Flan will go with Bel and Jack will…"

"Be by himself!" Jack screamed as he jumps down of the castle.

"VOOIIIIII YOU COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTIC MOTHER **** A***HOLE ***************!"

Jack laughed as he ran to kill more while Squalo continued screaming curses.

"IT'S THE VARIA'S SNOW!" Jack smirked as he inserts flames into every one of them making them fall to the ground while he slice the hell out of them.

"It's getting too easy…" Jack mumbled as two knife attached it self to a grunt behind him.

"ShiShiShi… agreed." Bel said as he jumped onto a tree.

"Woah… that's really gruesome, Whitey and sempai makes a great team." Flan said as he jumped to the same tree as Bel.

"I don't want to be paired with that Fake prince/White peasant" Jack and Bel said at the same time.

"Hey you two go on ahead… I am sure that monkey needs some help." Jack said referring to Levi.

"ShiShiShi/Hai." Bel and Fran said before jumping to another tree.

Jack reached his location and saw Levi injured surrounded by grunts.

Jack sighed and reach out his blade and in a split second, the grunts fell with blood spattered.

"Levi… you're getting weaker."

"SHUT UP!" Levi shouted as he clutched his arms walking towards a blast of sky flames.

Jack sighed. _That bastard boss really needs to get a anger management._

.

.

.

_**Kaishi POV**_

I woke up and found myself in my room… wait… my room? Oh shit I never got to saw the snow of Milliefiore! I guess I will ask Reborn about the person.

I walked out of my room and walked towards the dining room when I heard, "I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" and I just walked away to Hibari's place in order not to get a headache… not because I hate Ryohei just that I really don't want to be disturbed before I snapped.

I walked to Hibari's room and knocked… the door suddenly opened and showed him topless with a towel… oh shit and he was smirking. I immediately blushed as he pushed me down onto the ground and pin me there while his mouth goes to my neck. I tried to use snow flames to push him away but I can't seem to concentrate in this position.

"Hey, who gave you permission to **it** with that herbivore in your mind when we were at the enemy base?"

I bushed redder and gasped, "H-How did y-you know?"

"Your eyes twitched in a way that let me found out, don't worry only the baby and I knows. Now then… lets talk about your punishment shall we?" I trembled

"W-WAIT! H-He force onto me! I didn't want it!" _Shadow help me please!_

"_No."_

_Th… Wait what?_

"_It can be interesting… seeing the younger Hibari doing __**it **__to you."_

_What! Help me please!_

Hibari smirked as he bit down my neck, drawing blood, I moaned and trembled as my eyes draw out tears, it felt pain but good at the same time.

Hibari looks up and smirked and nibbled my ears as I moaned.

" You know… you looked so utterly adorable… like a small puppy."

"Mnh!" I gasp out as he touched my (This is rated T and I do not want to risk it so I am having Reborn interrupt this moment.)

"Stop right there." Reborn's voice interrupted Hibari.

"Baby!" Hibari hissed out where I hurried and moved away immediately.

"I can't have you go so rough on Kaishi around these times, Kaishi, you will go to commanding room to see Shoichi."

I ran as quickly as I can and boy was I fast…

.

.

.

_**Sorry this was short! I have a project coming up and I can really spend my time on this… though you will see the omake of 72Kaishi and Shadow27 soon!**_


	19. Hibari's Dad?

_**Ok… I don't know how many hates I am going to get by saying this… but I am so sorry I won't be using any of your OC… I am really sorry but whenever I tried to like fit your OC into my story… I just feel that the story can't really move on… I am not saying that your OC is not good is just that I don't really have a good creativity in order for your OCs to work in the story…**_

_**My sister is still in the hospital and my schoolwork has been a real pain in the ass and I almost can't cope with the stress… so please forgive me! I will be using my own OCs though so the story won't really be affected.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just before the Decimo generation go back to the past…<strong>_

_**Rui POV (Who missed her?)**_

"We will have to have the Vongola Decimo take the trial." Reborn said.

"I agree they need the power." Fon said.

"Muu… I don't like doing job that cost nothing." Mammon whined.

"Kora! You sure their ready?" Collonello said.

"Sempai just leave it to me!" Skull said and as usual everybody ignored him.

"Hey can I…"

"NO!" I wanted to say something to fulfill my yaoi Fangirl orgasm but apparently no one in the group agreed.

"Hey by the way you sure you want to let Verde test them? I think they could get slaughtered." I said.

"Well we will have to stop him if that happens." Reborn calmly said where I just sighed at his overconfidence.

"Well then what about Luce?" Fon stated.

"I… I got that covered." I winced at Reborn's tone, we all know Luce a long time… even though I am from another world I have been in this world for a long time ok? And we all know Reborn was close to Luce… people would have mistaken them to be a couple if they didn't know better.

"Well so when do we start?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Tomorrow." Reborn said with a smirk… things are not going well for Kaishi that's for sure.

Back in the future Kaishi shivered wondering why is he getting bad feelings instead of Tsuna… but what he don't know is that Tsuna sneezed at wherever he is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaishi POV...<strong>_

We are in the room where they explained about what we are supposed to and what not and I was just standing there being mindful of Kyo-nii… and then we got blasted back into the past.

"HIIIEE! REBORN! You were here the whole time?" I sighed as I heard Tsuna screeched and I decided to walk away and go home with Hibari.

When we reached home… "Mom! I home!" I rushed to Angela and hugged her and she smiled back and returned the hug ten times a hard almost suffocating me.

"KYAA YOU ARE JUST SOO CUTE!" Hibari just looked with amusement while I try to get away from my… mom is guess? I really don't know if I am suppose to be here though…

"Oh Kyoya you're back." I stiffen… there was a husky male voice behind mom…

"Dad…" Hibari said.

Wait… he is Hibari Kyoya's dad? I looked at him… he looks… oh my god I don't even know what to say but just by seeing his aura… he looked strong… more like a carnivore than Hibari. He had a messy black hair and looks like a giant. His eyes narrowed and I can bet that even Mukuro will shiver in fear if he ever smirks.

"Hi my name is Hibari Keiichi. You must be Kaishi whom I kept hearing about being my new son."

"H-Hello." I said as he stared at him in awe. Suddenly, he rushed forward with his… staff and I dodged and he hit the ground (We are at the yard if you're asking) and a large hole appeared.

"Hn… you're fast and I give you that… but every Hibari must be a carnivore and I will make you into one!" I narrowed my eyes as I took my large sword and countered his staff. He looked genuinely surprised.

We clashed a few times and he smirked. "Seems you have a potential to be a strong carnivore." I can't believe him; he doesn't seem tired at all! How did he do that, I am already panting and sweating like hell.

"Well let's go for dinner shall we!" He asked while stretching, I anime sweat dropped… he is bipolar… I am a 100% sure… how did someone that released a killing intent far more than the how much me, Hibari, Mukuro add up together, change into someone as happy go lucky as this?

"Whatever." Hibari said as he walked away and because my fear of sudden attacks by Hibari's dad, I followed him not realizing that Keiichi have a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"So that's supposed to be our dad?" I asked<p>

"Hn…" I take that as a yes.

"So his a strong carnivore?"

"Hn…"

"Stronger than you?"

This time Hibari stopped walking and glared at blank space… I take that as a yes.

"You don't seem to like your father much."

Suddenly Hibari turned and glared. "Fight me."

"Huh?" Hibari just lunged at me swiping a tonfa right at me while I just ducked and countered with my blade.

I jumped away as he release his spikes and starting swiping endlessly while I tried to find an opening to hit him.

We continued for a while and both of us were bruised pretty badly… did I just heard a whistle? Hibari took the chance when I was distracted and lunged at me. I tried to dodge but still gotten a cut on the cheeks… but I still managed to land a kick into his stomach.

Suddenly, I felt killing intent behind me as I dodged a… metal fan?

"Rui?" I jumped away from Hibari and asked

"What are you doing here?"

"I see you have improved Kaishi." Wait what? Rui is using a serious tone? What the hell?

Suddenly, Hibari turned into an eagle… wait what?

"WHAT THE HELL! W-WHAT! K-KYO-NIII TURNED INTO AN EAGLE?"

Rui sighed as she kicked my head in a very Reborn fashion.

"Calm the hell down. Drain only turned into your Hibari by using snow flames."

"H-HOW?"

"Let me explain, Snow flames are actually a very special flame, it can change shape and even color, you were just fighting Drain covered in snow flames."

I thought about it… then thinking of how many bruises I got, "W-Wait wouldn't that mean…"

"Don't worry, I adjusted the snow flames to Hibari's strength and movement so you're fighting someone as strong as Hibari."

I sighed in relieved, if I was so weak to a fake Hibari, then I am in big trouble.

"So why are you here? I know about the Arcobaleno trials but is your trial already starting?"

"No." I flinched at Rui's serious tone.

"I came here to make sure if you can survive the choice arc." I flinched again

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow: REVIEW OR DIE!<strong>_

_**Shadow got whacked.**_

_**Kaishi: BE MORE POLITE! Please review! Or something may happen… Kufufufu. (Kaishi possessed by Mukuro)**_


	20. No Talent?

_**So I have made a sequel to this story though it is only a prologue. It might not make any sense right now since it is not suppose to and I will only update that story after I finish this so have a nice day! Also please review on that story! It's called the Didascalia Family. Also, who actually like that Kaishi picture that I posted?**_

* * *

><p>"Wait… survived the choice arc? And is it even safe to talk here?"<p>

"Don't worry I set up Snow barriers causing it to disrupt electronics and allowing me to know who is 500 meters around here and Reborn is not in this area." Rui explained.

"And saying to survive the choice arc is because I am worried about you."

"H-Huh?"

"You could be one of the participant of the choice arc so I have to make sure you are safe. I don't know how strong you are but all I know is that it's better to let you learn some tricks for now."

I smiled "Don't worry… I think I am going to be all right. You don't need to worry about me."

Rui smirked. "Huh… seems like I underestimated you… you actually thought of that huh?"

"Huh? Wait? Did you just read my mind?" I screamed as Rui smirked even further.

"My ability is to be able to insert snow flames into my target and read their mind… the snow can buries a lot of secret so there are a lot of hidden abilities of the snow…"

"You know you just sounded like Reborn."

"Of course. I am an Arcobaleno."

"W-Wait… then you already know about **that**. Right?"

"…Yes… its unfortunate that **that** will happen soon…"

Kaishi sighed…

* * *

><p>"So when is your trial?" I asked as we walked… technically I walked since Rui is sitting on her eagle.<p>

"Hmm? Mwawee wefore Marmon" Rui said with her mouthful of rice ball.

Kaishi sweat dropped. "Please don't talk with your mouthful and when the hell did you get the rice ball?"

"Mmmm…" Kaishi sighed for the umpteenth time… that would be bad for his health…

"You know Hibari's dad is one of the best fighter around here?"

"Huh?" I asked out… what do she mean.

"Do you know he is actually related to the mafia?"

"W-Wait what are you saying?" I shouted out.

"Assassino Leone." I flinched.

"That is Hibari's dad's title… not only that, Hibari's mom Angela has the title Angel Distruttiva. Both of them already know your involvement with the Vongola… so asking them to train you will be simple… I also have connection with them…" Before Rui can even finish, I was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>I ran back home and saw mom and dad in the kitchen…<p>

"Oh! You're back! Kaishi!" Mom squealed as she tried to move to a hug I jumped back and swung my sword where Mom eyes widened and countered by pulling out a gun and blocked my sword.

I jumped back and said, "I… I heard from the Snow Arcobaleno that you two are related to the mafia in some ways… is that true?"

Mom eyes just widened before she nodded.

"Then… Then you should know about our involvement with the Vongola's… right?" Mom nodded again.

"Then I have a request to make to Assassino Leone…" Dad's eyes widened "… and Angela Distruttiva." Mom's eyes now widened.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"Train me."

"Huh?" Dad said with confused eyes.

"In due time there is a need for more power… I need the strength…" Suddenly Dad just jumped and hit me with a staff causing me to knock into the wall behind me.

"You know… I need to teach you some respect. Who do things like this to their mom and dad and then ask a request? You really need to learn manners."

I jumped out and punched him in the guts causing him to slide a few distance with a pant.

"I am not asking for mom and dad but I am asking for the cold-blooded assassin to train me!"

Dad and mom just looked shock… then after a while they started laughing… but in a vicious manner.

"Are you sure you want to train under the Angel and Lion and not Angela and Keiichi?" Mom said with smirk.

"Yes… Mom and Dad will just go easy on me but I needed Angel and Lion to push me further and faster." I said determined

"So my little boy has grown up… well lets go then, I know a training ground if you have to be stronger…" Mom said as she and dad jumped up to the roof top and continued jumping to another and I followed… what I didn't know was that there's a baby in a suit nearby smirking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reborn POV<strong>_

I smirked as I see Kaishi go off with Angela and Keiichi, it would help for the Snow to get stronger… but how did he kno…

"Rebown!" I almost sighed (I am too good to sigh) I should have known.

"Rui, I take it you were the one that told Kaishi about their involvement?"

"Hai! And I know you are really grateful so there's no need…"

I kicked her and as expected she dodged.

"Moe! Rebowin! You really shouldn't anyhow try to kick me even though you don't want me to rant! I pity Tsuna tonight though…"

"Your mind reading skills are really annoying." I stated.

"I could say the same to you even though you only guess what the person is thinking by looking at their expression."

"Fnn… can't believe you used to be weak and frail…"

"Well you can't blame me about it! It was you who pulled me into the mafia mess then made me one of the strongest in the world then causing me to be a baby, then cause me protect the tri-niset, then cause me to look after Kaishi, then…"

"That's enough." I interrupted her rant.

.

.

.

_**Rui's POV**_

I yawned as I sat on the tree. I was waiting for Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto… I really wanted some yaoi action from the trio… I am YamaGoku fan… though I won't mind if Tsuna was a part of it… actually I would even love it if Kaishi is in the pairing… or may be I could get Jac-

"OI!" I sighed as Gokudera shouted at me… I guess my fantasy doesn't really happen too often.

"Oh so you're here! Now let us hurry and finish this! I wanted to go to read some yaoi!" I shouted and almost laughed as Tsuna and Gokudera anime-fell while Yamamoto just looked around confused.

"My test is the test of luck. A boss has to depend on luck sometimes to have his or her family safe. Lets just say that you will pass if lady luck wants you to. All you have to do is too land a scratch on me."

"Che! That's easy. You're underestimating us!"

"Fu Fu Fu. Lets see if I am." I said as Tsuna rushed up to punch me while I dodged every single one of them. Yamamoto tried to slash me with his sword and I just stepped onto his sword and kicked both Tsuna and him.

Gokudera fired a Cloud flame arrow and I simply dodged every single one of those beams.

"Fu Fu Fu… you all have a long way to go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaishi POV<strong>_

It was really hell! I am wearing weights and have to continuously fight both the Lion and Angel… wait... even though I worked so hard I only…

"It seems you have realized it." Angel said

"About time I guess." Lion said

"What? What do you mean?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"You now should have realized that what you have done is a lot more of what your friends did but your improvement is small and minimal." Angel said.

"Yes, I realized."

"Let me tell you something as a mother first, Kai-chan… if you know the reason you may give up on being involve in the mafia business… do you still want to know?"

I look at her in surprise… and I nodded.

Mom had a solemn look before turning into the assassin look. "Ok you ask for it… the truth is… you have no talent."

I widened my eyes before I stutter out. "W-What?"

"You have no talent in fighting at all. The Varia, Arcobaleno and even your comrades all have the talent to be a great fighter. But you… Are you even aware that you are now the weakest among your friends?"

I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"Your friends have improved drastically, from what I have seen from Reborn's report. We have known about flames and rings you had and about the battle in the future. Hibari is now a lot stronger that you because he is gifted like all your other friends."

I frowned. "B-But…"

"But you were able to defeat them… is what you were thinking. But it was because you have a long experience of fighting. You won against your friends because of your experience. You won against Jack was because of your other soul Shadow, wasn't it? Even Jack has talent to be strong."

"But didn't dad say I have potential of being a carnivore?"

"Yes, I said you have potential but doesn't mean that you have talent. Potential is a chance but not a natural skill like talent. In reality, the 4 hours of your improvement can be done in half an hour by your friends."

I glared… I wasn't expecting this at all… I… I really have no talent at all?

"Kaishi…"

"Continue…" I said while Lion and Angel gave a surprised look.

"What?"

"I said to continue! If… If I really have no talents at all… I will just need to train 20 times harder to surpass them! I have no time to stand here and waste time. So I said to continue!"

Lion and Angel smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rui POV<strong>_

"Oi! You all have a long way to go you know." I said as I sat on Drain.

"H-How did you read our moves?" Tsuna shouted out while panting.

"Yeah it like she is… reading our minds." Yamamoto stated.

"So you finally figure it out. My snow flames can be injected to someone in order to collect memories from him or her. So I know exactly when or what you would strike at me."

"W-Wait! That would mean we have no chance of hitting you at all woman!" Gokudera complained.

"That's why this is the test of luck… you have to beg for the unexpected all you can never hit me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Things were bad for Tsuna and gang; they weren't even able to land a hit for 2 hours straight. They started to hit at random not even thinking of what they were doing. Rui seemed to realize their plan and started taking information about their movement of their body and dodged.

Suddenly, Rui accidently landed on a cliff and the cliff rocks fell she jumped up and barely dodged Yamamoto's sword… but what she didn't dodged was the rain flames on the sword and her movement turned sluggish.

Gokudera took this chance to fire at Rui with Cloud flame beams and she almost got hit… but she couldn't dodged a punched that was landed on her and took a scratch on the cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rui POV<strong>_

I sighed as I dropped onto the ground but immediately alarmed, as the gang was about to attack.

"OK STOPPP!" I shouted out.

"Ok you win you win. Here is your stupid seal." I said as a beam of light came out of my pacifier. I pouted when Tsuna and gang sighed in relieve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At end of the Arcobaleno arc…<strong>_

_**Tsuna POV**_

I wonder what happen to Kaishi… he didn't join us for Reborn's trial but helped us a bit when Verde appeared… he doesn't seemed to be the same… And what the heck is with all his bruises! Is like he came back from war.

Suddenly I was kicked in the head.

"Dame-Tsuna! We are supposed to go back to the future. Hurry and tell your guardians to the Namimori shrine… or else…" Reborn pointed his gun at me and I hiiied and run.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow: Review or die!<strong>_


	21. Choice

_**Yeah finally reached the choice arc!**_

_**Kaishi: Please read and review! (Show sparkling eyes)**_

* * *

><p>"Hiee Kaishi what happen!" I heard Tsuna screamed as he saw my appearance… honestly I am tired of acting cheerful already.<p>

"Just some training…"

"HIIEEEE! What kind of training would make you look like that?"

I growled in annoyance and pointed my gun at him and made him shut up. Though earned an annoying shouting from Gokudera. I sighed…

We were sent back to the future and there I was given a white box with the word Vongola. There were a few snowflakes as a design… fitting. Yamamoto looked at me and laughed.

"Ahahaha! I can't wait to see Tsuna's and Kaishi's box!"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked and I also lifted my head to see Yamamoto

"Well we already seen most of our box except for Lambo, Kaishi, and Tsuna, but it looks obvious that Lambo's box contain a cow… wait but wouldn't it be more fitting if Gokudera's box was a octopus? So Lambo's box may not be a cow…"

"OI! Baseball freak how dare you say that I look like an octopus!" Gokudera shouted at the laughing Yamamoto and then turned to Tsuna.

"Tenth! No matter what box you have it will definitely be awesome!"

"Oh and remember not to open box before tomorrow!" Reborn reminded.

I decided that I have enough went to my room and slept.

"_It seems your losing some of your cute sides."_

_Oh Shadow? Want to try being the bottom for a change?_

"_W-What the hell are you saying? Like a boy like you can top me!"_

_You really want to try?_

Shadow gulped muttering a no as I was starting to get a hang of how he control thing in the dream world. Though one thing still bugs me.

_Hey Shadow._

"_Yeah?"_

_What is your real name?_

Shadow was literally choked by his own breath and starting coughing.

"_W-What? I-I don't…"_

_Don't give me that bull crap. Jack already said you are like another soul… so you should have a real name before you gotten to my body… that sounded wrong though._

Shadow looked nervous… wow never thought I will be able to see him like this… oh yeah he could get a lot cuter with his personality if he have a different body… right?

"_U-Um… Just promise me you won't laugh…"_

I nodded and he coughed.

"_My name is… Asuno Yuki"_

I blinked… and blinked again… that was… cute.

_That's a rather cute name… are you sure you're not supposed to be a uke?_

"_Shut up! Not like you can be a seme!"_

_Oh? I find it to be pretty simple though… I just have to act half of Mukuro and Hibari… that would make me a totally hot seme._

"_Hah! Do you really think you can do that? I have to say it would be very…"  
><em>

I walked up to Yuki and pushed him to the wall in my dream world

"_E-Eh! K-Kaishi?"_

_Oh? See it was pretty easy… ne? Yuki-chan. _(Ok who now want a KaishiXYuki?)

"_W-Wait! A-AH!" _Yuki shouted as I bit him on the neck leaving a small love bite.

I grinned and moved back and smiled my usual goofy smile.

_See? It was that simple_

Yuki smiled in a sadistic way and suddenly I was lying on a bed tied up.

_E-Eh! W-What!_

"_Looks like I will have to teach you who is the boss." _Yuki smirked

I just smirked back as the rope snap and I push to the bed.

"_W-What?"_

_Oh? You really think I don't know what you did? You messed with Snow flames in order to have things appear here. Since I own the body I have better control of snow flames. Now… lets call this the revenge of the uke… Yuki-chan._

I smirked while Yuki just shuddered. I was about to continue then suddenly… a loud explosion was heard and I was literally shocked to real life… oh yeah Tsuna tried to open his box didn't he?

I ran to Tsuna's room and saw him in hyper dying will mode… I wonder if it will happen to me though… after hearing Reborn's explanations I went straight to my room…

_So want to continue?_

"_HECK NO!"_

I laughed to myself and went to sleep…

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning and did my daily routine… that includes eating breakfast, go to training room, spreading out snow flames onto walls to make gravity heavier, and do morning exercise or even just swing my sword around.<p>

I needed to train a lot more than others since I did not have the talent so I am training hard in a strong gravity area with 50 kg weights on me doing normal stuff… yeah that is pretty hardcore…

I sighed as I ask myself. "Should I open the box or not?"

"_I think you should"_

_Why thanks for your words of wisdom._

I light up my snow flame and inserted to my box and then a wolf jumped out of the box. I stared at it and he stared at me… I reached out my hands and he licked at it…

"I guess is should name you huh?"

The wolf nodded.

"Um… how about Fang."

The wolf just snuggled into my hands… I guess he likes it?

We pretty much gets along with each other… we do not have overly compassion like Ryohei and Kangaryuu, not frienemis like Gokudera and Uri, close friendship like Tsuna and Natsu or Lambo and… Beef bowl or Chrome and Mukurowl, not even a pet like Roll and Hibari… we are just… coworkers… I guess that's it?

When I see Fang I can see respect in his eyes… I guess that's all…

I sighed at my boredom… though I took a look at my other ring… the cloud ring… I was taught that my second flame is cloud… I guess that makes sense…

I sighed then I go on to experiment how to use my cloud flames and snow flames together.

I actually found that I actually have a talent at hacking… though its not really that useful now is it? Who knows maybe future shenanigans.

* * *

><p><em>So its finally Choice huh?<em>

"_Yup and I can't wait to kick ass!"  
><em>

_Oh and sorry even if we did participate I won't let you take over._

"_H-Huh what!"_

_Well I need to see if I am strong enough or not and I was the one that learned how to ride the bike and you don't know how to ride one._

"_Che!"_

I wore my suit and started to unbutton the buttons a bit and untie the tie a bit so it wasn't suffocating me. We then got to Namimori Shrine.

I sighed and we stood there and listen to Byakuran and all the things about rules and all the stuff and we then have Yamamoto and Hibari jumping towards us then we open box and gotten to the place rather quickly… wow what a way to sum things up.

We stood there while Byakuran explained about the rule of the participant and I took the chance to look at the Snow of Milliefiore. His name was Queer… what a weird name… but then again he does look like those type of people that came out from a mental hospital. He has a messy black hair scars and dark grey eyes and a face of a serial killer… definitely not someone I remember.

I look at the participants and found a snow blinking right above the null… yup its just like a fanfic, I will be participating but when I look over to the opponent side… there are two clouds but no snow… wait what?

_E-EH! So it's not like a fanfic after all?_

"_Hnn… I wonder who will be the second Cloud?"_

"Ehh! But wait you're missing 1 Mist and Cloud!" Yamamoto stated.

Byakuran and Bluebell act a surprise face then laughed and then suddenly two guys appear, one of them was Genkishi the other…

"Let me introduce you Saru who works under Torikabuto and Greg who works under Kikyo."

I had a light bulb moment.

"OH! You're the weak B rank soldier with the Death Scythe!" I shouted out earning some laughters from Byakuran.

"Ne… Kai-chan is it? You're really cute." Byakuran said while chuckling

"OI! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT BRAT! AND I AM AN A RANK SOLDIER NOW!" Greg shouted.

"EHHH! W-WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU SURE YOU DID NOT BRIBE BYAKURAN?" I shouted shocked that he actually turned into an A rank soldier.

Byakuran just burst out laughing with Bluebell and Greg looked like he wanted to murder me right there.

"Byakuran I don't have a ring so I can be considered a null element right?" Shoichi said out of the sudden.

"Hmm… I guess I can make a special exception for you Sho-chan." Byakuran said as Bluebell began to mutter something about why he has Byakuran's special exceptions.

"Alright then our participants would be, Tsunayoshi as the sky, Yamamoto as the rain, Gokudera as the storm, Kaishi as the snow, then me and Spanner would be the null element."

I went into the weird building with the rest and wow! The place is more awesome than seen in the anime! When I was looking at the place while Gokudera was helping with Yamamoto with his suit… they can really make a good couple… no wonder Rui was such a die-hard YamaGoku fan…

"Base on your fighting styles I think Gokudera would be best at defense, Yamamoto and Tsuna on attack and Kaishi as backup."

I frowned… I needed to make sure Greg do not interfere with them so I can't be… wait on the second thought I can just go and say I accidently bump into him… yeah I guess that would be good… maybe I have to hack into their system first to know where is Greg… wow I actually get to use my hacking skills.

I nodded with Gokudera complaining then Tsuna calmed him down.

I just hopped onto the bike with the others while Tsuna fixed his helmet.

I just rushed off and head towards where Greg would be close to.

"**Kaishi-san you will meet your enemy in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"**

I jumped out of my bike at the timing and shot a few bullets while it was blocked by a Scythe… bingo!

"Yes! I will finally get my revenge! Don't think I go easy on you brat!"

I yawned and said. "Hey want me to give you a handicap? I will not use my snow flames" I jumped away from a swipe of the Scythe.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU BRAT!"

"Oh? You're overestimating yourself." I said as I smirked when he turned obviously angry.

I activated my cloud flames and coated my sword with it countering his Scythe.

Wao… he really did improve a lot… but not really enough thought as I swipe him and shot a gunshot and hit his shoulder.

"Urgh!" he screamed as I jumped back.

"So it comes to this huh? OPEN BOX!" He inserted cloud flames into a purple box and a… giant tiger came out of the box… wow… I guess. I shot my bullets at it but it's fur just deflected…

"Hahaha! Are you still going to insist that I am weak and continue to not use your snow flames? You idiot! That's what you get for underestimating me!" Greg laughed as he sat at the back of the tiger.

"Oi…" He stopped his laughter and looked at me.

"I won't need to be serious to defeat you, you know?" I said as I showed my mad grin. I then summoned a huge amount of cloud flames onto my ring and inserted to my Vongola box.

"HA! ARE YOU AND IDIOT? IT'S THE MOST BASIC THAT YOUR FLAME MUST MATCH…"

"Open box." My box opened and there were two purple Fang at my right and left, they were larger than his stupid tiger.

"WHA…"

"Fang, version Nuvola." I said as Fang growled scaring both Greg and his tiger. They scared his tiger back into its box and I just do the rest defeating Greg and he fainted. I took his ring and box… well the tiger is useful…

I heard a scream form behind me and saw Greg covered in Bellflowers… I could only watch Greg dying… I closed my eyes and let Fang return to their box.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra! Daily Varia mess…<strong>_

"VOIIIIIIII! THE DAMN BOSS WANTS BEEF BUT NOT THAT BEEF!" Jack sighed as he lie down on his bed hanged on the air.

"ShiShiShi the prince want some fun." Bel said as he threw some knife into Flans head.

"Sempai, stop using me as a dart board or in your case knife board."

"Jack boss said to tell you to see him if I saw you!" Levi shouted.

"Then tell boss you never saw me!" Jack shouted back as he continued to read his manga.

Levi started to cuss and Lussuria tried to restrain him from shocking Jack…

Yup! Usual Varia mess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review as what Kaishi said.<strong>_


	22. Trial

_**Rui: Review and I may share some of my yaoi stocks… it's a 'may' though…**_

* * *

><p>Choice was over and expected we lost. Then Yuni came to our aid and Byakuran's group attack us.<p>

"Give up Yuni-sama and you may die a less painful death," Queer said as he tried to stab me with his small dagger, I blocked with my sword but I could feel his strength… I really need to get stronger I thought as I swung my sword back. To deflect him, he had a small surprise face then smirked and threw a small dagger almost hitting me… he's… accurate.

We managed to retreat and we were told about going back to the past.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past…<strong>_

We were told about getting tutors and all those boring stuff then finally the awesome moment came where Vongola Primo appeared… wow… anime and manga did not give out the I-am-freaking-awesome-and-mysterious aura and wow… just wow…

I went home with Hibari and Rui and I immediately went to my room after saying hi to my mom and dad… yeah we kind of thought mom and dad as a different person that the lion and angel.

I was lying in my bed eating potato chips while reading manga… then suddenly my ring gave a bright light and bam someone was right beside me.

He gave a small sly smile that rival mine… he did not look like me at all… ok I can see some resemblance from me but not that same… he have grey hair and… blue eyes…

"I will see if you are worthy of being the snow… that's what I would say but you should have know already right? Since you're from a world where Primo and others is a manga."

I nodded while he just said, "I believe you can pass but some advise… expect the unexpected… be careful of Queer… and be strong!" He said as he just smiled. He was about to go back to the ring where I just ask "What's your name and were you from a world that this world is a manga?" I asked.

"Ahaha! My name is Dante de Florence! Just call me Dante! And yes I was in a world where the manga focuses on primo though! And seriously I know how you felt when you saw primo. You thought he was cool and mysterious right?"

I nodded.

"But in reality that was only his business look! In real life he is actually a klutz! You know he actually slipped and fall from 1 step you know!"

When it was suppose to be a short visit we turned it into a long visit… well you can't really have two similar talkative types in one room… lesson learnt.

"Well I am supposed to go now so bb!"

I said a bye and then just went to sleep… it was late already.

_Hey Yuki?_

"_Yeah?"_

_You were very quiet when you saw Dante… is he how you look before you got to my body?_

"…"

_Yuki?_

"_Just go to sleep."_

The next day I was brought to the forest and gotten intensive training from Rui… it was more tough then the Lion and Angela… well can't blame her that lady luck decide I should be a hacker than a fighter… well here I am training non-stop while Tsuna and others can laze around…

"OI! CONCENTRATE OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Rui said as she rode on Drain while I am running down a rocky mountain with a landslide behind… I am getting a sense of deja vu… only that I am jumping down from boulders to boulders while the landslide is right above me… so you can say that I am challenging gravity itself.

Though I can see how much I have improve… in physical strength of course not talking about fighting styles… and seems like Rui found out about that and change to teaching me fighting techniques.

I swear in a few years Rui is going to be more sadistic than Reborn…

"So Rui… can I ask why suddenly am I improving on my hacking talent?" I asked annoyed that I went through a lot of pain and finally gotten used to it then we have to change to learning another stuff.

"Its useful." I sighed… a typical Arcobaleno answer.

I sighed… I am not like Tsuna and the others who have talent who improves in their fighting techniques in battle. So I needed to train harder in order for me to be stronger than the enemy before battle.

I sighed again… that would mean that every battle for me would not have those anime side-effects when the character get stronger in a fight… I guess I will practically have too overpower the enemy at the start or I can't even think of winning… though I am jealous…

I turned around and saw Rui smirking at me… oh shit she read minds right?

"Aw… my little Kai-chan is jealous! That's so cute!"

I sighed again… I must be getting old to sigh this much in one day… I don't really want to be an old hag…

"Aw… don't worry you will still be cute even if you're old!" Rui commented while smirking.

I sighed again…

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked as I look at the not so copy of mine.<p>

"Your trial starts today… meet me at Namimori hill." Dante said as he disappeared… I sighed… the plot have completely gone off course… I thought Yamamoto was first… should I call Tsuna?

…

…

… Nah…

I walked there unenthusiastically and saw Reborn gathered Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto… damn must be Rui that informed him…

"HIIIIEEEE! KAISHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Yeah I gained a few bruises again… not good for my definitely not good for my health.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't you dare fail you red-eyed freak!"

I smirked "Huh? Can't find the right word to insult me? _Pu-ppy_." I added the final word teasingly and as expected Gokudera took out his bombs threatening me while Yamamoto tried to hold him back… its so fun to mess with them.

"Seems like you came." Dante said appearing out of nowhere.

"Fnn… Primo's snow guardian, Dante de Florence." Reborn commented as the others started to paid attention.

"Hn… I will see if you are worthy of the title of the Vongola's Snow." Dante said absolutely calm. He stared at me with his blank face where I just return with my blank face.

"You are aware of the job the Snow right?"

"To be the pure Snow that carves a road for the family and cover their tracks." I answered in a perfect poker-face tune… I should try out for poker sometimes…

He smirked while continuing, "That's correct. In order to entrust the road to success of the family to you… I have to ensure that you have the strength to do so."

"So my trial is to fight you?" I said with a surprised look.

"That would be it." He said as he readied his blade… that was bluish white … I guess that's my box weapon?

"I will give you a handicap of course. I will not be using my flames in this battle."

"Don't underestimate me!" I shouted as appeared at his back and swung my sword. He was suddenly at my back and I barely dodged his sword. I jumped away when he started to shoot bullets at me with his small pistol.

"Kid! You're overestimating yourself! I will see how long are you going to last without your flames you stubborn kid."

I scowled at his remark and started shooting bullets with my gun while jumping from tree to tree.

I felt a bursting pain on my shoulder then I realized I was shot… shit.

I used my used my cloud flames to increase the size of my sword blocking the gunshots.

But my attempt was proven futile, as the angle he short had shot the blade off my hands. I jumped into a tree to another while grabbing my sword… Damn his good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author POV…<strong>_

It was a completely one-sided battle… Kaishi was practically dominated by Dante. He was shot on the shoulder and jumping around trying to find a way to counter attack but found non.

"This is going to be bad." Reborn stated.

"Hiiee! Why do you say that! Kaishi is the one of the strongest in our group!"

"I agree with tenth. If he manage to find a blind spot he could turn the whole match around!" Gokudera said.

"You're all to naïve." Reborn stated.

"H-Huh!" R-Reborn-san! What do you mean."

"Look at below Dante." They looked at Dante and saw a black small circle around him.

"W-Wait! T-That means…"

"He had not moved from his location." Reborn stated. "Kaishi have used his flames and got injured and jumping all around, but Dante did not use his flames and is uninjured and did not even move from that circle. He's just toying with him."

There was a moment of silent but Yamamoto broke it with a nervous laugh. "H-Haha! Kaishi should be able to think of something… right?" No one could answer him as they looked at the battle.

Kaishi tripped as a bullet shot on to his right leg. He tried to get up but felt that his body has a tingling sensation and was refusing to stand.

"The bullets contain paralysis herbs." Dante said as he shot the other leg causing Kaishi to scream out in pain.

The others wanted to intervene but Reborn stopped them.

"30 minutes and 59 seconds… that's how long you lasted." Dante said as he shot Kaishi's stomach and Kaishi slowly turned unconscious.

Dante sighed and turned his back when Kaishi suddenly appear before him as good as ever other than the wound on his shoulder swinging his sword, which successfully hits Dante knocking him over to the tree.

"HIEEEE! KAISHI! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?"

"Oh? So one of them must be Shadow huh? You sly fox." Dante stand up and tried to attack only to be hit by another sword.

"HIIEEE! NOW THERE ARE THREE!"

"W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN RED-EYE FREAK!"

The supposed dead Kaishi stood up and joined the other two.

"Dante… you should never let your guard down." Said the Second Kaishi as the two Kaishi beside him turn into snow flames showing Fang version Nuvola.

"Oh? You're really smart. You completely took me by surprise… I guess you pass."

Kaishi stared up in surprise as Fang go back into his box.

"H-Huh? I-I has not even defeated you!" Kaishi shouted where the others also looked at Dante waiting for a reply.

"Its 10 years early for you to defeat me… you have shown me your resolve so you of course passed with flying colors. Now would you please take out your box?"

Kaishi took out his box and a white light flew into the box from Dante.

"I will hope to see you again… Kaishi… and Shadow too of course!" Yuki just grumbled in Kaishi's head saying that he definitely forgotten about him and only added when he remembered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day…<strong>_

"AHHHHH!" Kaishi screamed as he ran down a hill with a **mud **slide which is thrice as fast as a landslide and he is still also running downwards… looks like Rui is really pissed that Kaishi only pass the trial with tricks.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra! Vongola mission…<strong>

_**Kaishi and Hibari…**_

Kaishi sighed… they are now going on war onto another family and this mission is with Hibari… let the hunt begin. Kaishi first make quick work of people around him while Hibari also did not slack behind.

After taking care of the family's boss…

"I had 259." Kaishi stated.

"Hn… 266." Hibari replied.

Kaishi sighed, "Damn you won again."

_**Lambo and Ryohei…**_

"I never expected Vongola Decimo would sent such fine gentleman here! We look forward to working with the Vongola."

"I thank you for your time." Lambo said as he bowed and went back to the car.

As Ryohei drove around the curve…

"Lambo how was your EXTREME meeting?"

"IT WAS BORING! I WANT ICE-CREAM!"

_**Chrome…**_

"My My what a lovely lady! I am jealous that Vongola Decimo have such a fine lady around him."

"Ah! You flatter me." Chrome replied smiling while she was feeling relieve that she actually have Kaishi teach her how to act.

"I really have to thank you for taking time off and coming to our party." The host said as he took Chrome's hand.

"May I have a dance with you?"

"Yes of course." Chrome replied relieve that Bianchi had taken time off to teach her ballroom dancing.

_**Mukuro…**_

Still sleeping in a tank…

_**Gokudera and Yamamoto…**_

"Oi baseball freak! How many times do I have to say that the ingredients have to be from Italy!"

"Aww… come on! I rarely got to cook nowadays and Tsuna actually let me cook for the party tonight! He said to cook Japanese cultured food, as the people were curious about Japanese culture!"

"Yes I allow Japanese food but use Italian ingredients! They are much more high quality!" Gokudera said as he went to another room and pondered about the arrangement of tables and chairs.

_**Tsuna…**_

Paperwork… nothing left to say…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review…<strong>_


	23. Retreat

_**Jack:…Review… What do you expect me to say?**_

* * *

><p>I hate my life… I can guess that that should be obvious… firstly I was abuse a lot in the real world… then got hit by a car… then gotten to Reborn's world… then adopted by the Hibari family… then have to train hard to be the third Snow of Vongola… then got sent to the future and woke up in a coffin… then got sent back to the past and got tortured by the Lion and Angel… then found out that I have no talent in fighting… then got looked down on by the first Snow of Vongola… then got tortured by one of your friends that got turn into a sadistic baby…<p>

Yeah… had a good life…

"OI CONCENTRATE!" Rui shouted at me while I was running on a treadmill… oh, did I mention that the tread mill was connected to a wall that have electricity wire and 1 touch of it can practically shock the living hell out of you? And Rui is making wear weights while running and she is increasing speed every 5 seconds?

After a near shocking experience I was finally actually given a small rest… only to be pulled by Ryohei to Kokuya land… oh wait… isn't this the trial involving a melon head that loves to laugh 'Nufufufu'? Oh great… I am not looking forward to this.

"Kaishi!" I heard Tsuna say and all I did is a small wave and the next thing I know is seeing a melon head on top of a building.

Of course following the story line we went in the door. I was separated from the others as we went into the illusion. I was now alone with Yuki in my mind… and wow… talk about creepy… the place was full of blood and all those human skull and all those weird stuff… Daemon really loves gore… hopefully I don't need to fight my own shadow…

Suddenly a purple color version of me suddenly appeared and attacks me… damn I hate my life. I countered and we clashed a couple of times when…

"Nufufufu…"

"Y-You're Daemon?" I asked… I never really watched this episode… well I am not really sure how the anime goes at all since I never really got to use the television… most I heard from my friends.

"Nufufufu… I have to say I have no idea what Dante saw in you."

I jumped back from the swipe of my shadow self.

"What do you mean?" I said as I shot some bullets only to be deflected by the same bullets fired from my shadow self.

"He have complimented you a lot… I can't seem to see why though? You're weak."

"You know I get tired of that sentence you know." I said as I countered by blade with his.

"But its true. You can't defeat me. You have no talent for fighting at all."

"Well seems this is suppose to be my shadow self this also have no talent at all!" I shouted as I focused my Snow flame to my blade and hit it successfully cutting my shadow self. Then suddenly I was in the place where Tsuna and the others were…

I guess the rest is obvious right?

* * *

><p>After the Daemon… mess… we finally needed to go back to the future… but things may be going to be hectic since the base is going to be compromise soon… then alarms went off… I knew it… we ran towards the area and saw Squalo and then BOOM the wall behind<p>

we saw Zakuro and Queer…

…

…

W-Wait was Queer suppose to be here?

I blocked an incoming swipe from his knife when he just laughed maniacally…

"AHAHAHA! I guEsS yOu caN EnterTaIn mE WiTh yOuR pItYfUl SkiLLS"

…Wow this guy is crazy… I jumped back and he shot a couple of bullets… then a thought occurred to me… did he know about Katekyo Hitman Reborn as a manga? He doesn't seem to know… I don't think I have to care about that first.

I jumped it and tried to hit him with my blade only to be blocked and then Zakuro swipe me with his fingers covered with storm flames. The swipe hit my chest and I started to bleed. Squalo then pulled me back and he told us to leave then suddenly… BOOM another explosion was heard when Jack come in.

"Jack?" I shouted out shocked.

"Oi! Kid! Get out of here now! Squalo and I would buy you all some time."

We all agreed and Tsuna pulled me away and we managed to get out… I sure hope that Jack won't die…

We ran and I was panting hard from the blood lost and Yamamoto held me at the shoulder. I muttered thanks and we ran in to a shop.

There we met Kawahira-san… he really lets out the mysterious feeling… I was led into the place and I was the ripped of my shirt and Yamamoto begin to bandage my wound while we hid… suddenly we heard Zakuro and Queer. We tensed and immediately fell silent… I have to admit I was quite scared as well… hopefully Kawahira blocked out the blood smell… hopefully…

Luckily Zakuro and Queer did not (or could not) smell the blood and the plot went as follows from right there.

* * *

><p>Torikabuto attacked us as I expected but what I did not expect was Queer being there… damn he is annoying. Gamma and the others came and I was introduced to them by Reborn… of course I have to be introduced to them since I never seen them in this world other than in manga…<p>

Tsuna faced off with Torikabuto and we just stood there trapped in the illusion then Tsuna managed with Chrome's help. After Torikabuto was defeated I saw Queer about to attack Tsuna, I panicked and told Gokudera to aim his flame arrow at Queer. I put my hand onto his flame arrow and concentrated on my flames.

"Flame Arrow!" Gokudera shouted as a Red flame burst out with hints of white and blasted Queer away quite a distance. Then Reborn fired his chaos shot while riding on the… blue dolphin. The enemy retreated I finally sighed and winced as I felt my wound was about to be opened again.

We then went to the forest as expected… the end was finally coming… I do feel scared though… I think Tsuna and the others should be able to survive… but what about me… or Jack… or even Rui?

_"You all should be able to survive!" _

_Yuki?_

_"Would really stop calling me that! I rather be called Shadow!"_

_Why not it's a cute name!_

"_You really have a nerve to insult me after ignoring me for so long!"_

_Ah! I am so sorry… but I still don't want you to fight in the battle… I want to fight it myself._

"_Hn…"_

I sighed as I looked at the usual Vongola mess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author POV…<strong>_

"But we have a problem! We do not have enough people to fend off the remaining Real Seven Funeral Wreath. If we have to group it up we only have 1 person that we go after Queer…"

"I'll do it." Kaishi said.

"HIIEEEE! KAISHI!"

"I have the Snow flames and I should be able to buy sometime for reinforcement."

"B-BUT YOU'RE INJURED! I-ITS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What other choice do you have? Tsuna?" Kaishi said.

"Tsuna! Kaishi's right… we do not have much choice. We can only trust him." Reborn said though reluctantly.

"Well I will be going then." Kaishi said as he moved to his location…

* * *

><p>"Well seems like a easy mission to me HAHAHA!" Queer laughed maniacally until a burst of Snow flames hit him causing him to hit a nearby tree.<p>

"Fang! Cambia Forma!" Kaishi said as Fangs eyes narrowed and fuse with his blade turning his blade into bluish white.

"HAHAHAHA! So this weakling is supposed to be my opponent? Easy peas…"

Kaishi rushed forward and disappeared and appearing to behind slashing him while disappearing and appearing from different side of him and started slashing him continuously.

"Neve Distruzione Barra" Kaishi said as he finished his move.

Queer started bleeding while he stood up.

"HA! This is all you got? You weakling?" Queer laughed maniacally while he opened his carnage box.

His body started to have white fur and his nails turned into claw and his teeth has turned all animal like… he looked like a cheetah…

"You should know what cheetah is known for right? Weakling!" Queer said as he surprised Kaishi as he suddenly appeared behind him. Queer punched Kaishi so hard that his fist gone through Kaishi's body and then ribbed Kaishi's organ out.

"A-Arh!" Kaishi managed to shout out as he closed his eyes as his body slowly became lifeless.

"Che what a weakling… I guess I'll go see Bluebell!" Queer said as he flew off towards Bluebells direction.

Unknown to him… "Kufufu… seems like he fell for it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok… this story is almost completed just so you know! And you will find out what happened to Kaishi leading him not to be able to stay with the Vongola.<strong>_


	24. Kaishi Vs Queer

_**We are finally reaching the climax of the future arc… so let see… um… please review?**_

* * *

><p>"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed creepily as he dispelled the illusion showing Flan and the Varia, and the rest of the Vongola unharmed…<p>

Kaishi went straight to Gokudera and inserted Snow flames into his flame bow causing a strong arrow blow. Blowing Queer out of the picture first… Kaishi could not afford Queer to kill anyone… He then moved released Fang and did a cambia forma with it…

"Oi! Ryohei! On your right." Kaishi shouted as he proceed to shoot bullets towards the right side of Ryohei hitting Queer who almost gotten his hands on Ryohei… that sounded so damn wrong…

Then suddenly Queer jumped up and threw a few knives coated with Snow flames aiming at Kaishi. He managed to shot them down without realizing the Zakuro was behind him and got hit by a blast of Storm flames.

"Urg!" Kaishi shouted out before he jumped away while dodging Zakuro's flame, just when he was almost hit by another blast of flame. Gokudera used his CAI shield and blocked the attack and Ryohei came and tried to heal Kaishi.

Queer decided to attack them during this time and then Mukuro appeared out of nowhere and used his real illusions. The Varia is holding their own against Bluebell and Kikyo.

That was when Yamamoto, Squalo and Jack showed up. We were relieved of course. (Though the Varia looked kind of disappointed… they are definitely not normal.)

"Jack! You're alive?" Kaishi said as he ran towards him shooting some Snow bullets at incoming attacks.

"Shit it hurts like hell." Jack said as I lift his shoulder up. I fired a few cloud bullets causing them to split and hit multiple cloud plants fired by Kikyo.

Suddenly… someone came… shit… its Ghost…

Kaishi pulled Jack along as they dodged Ghost tentacles. Jack was having a hard time preventing his snow flames from being sucked in while Kaishi was able to managed since his abilities is to control his flame in his body so he is safe.

Queer was having no problem dodging the tentacles because of his speed while his 'comrades' were having a hard time. Zakuro and Bluebell has already been victim and Kikyo is having a hard time dodging.

Kaishi jumped from tree to tree while holding Jack… that was very difficult thing to do.

Suddenly a tentacle came out of nowhere and was aiming at Jack. Kaishi took his sword and blocked it while trying to fight back its absorption power.

"A-Arg!" Kaishi screamed out from over concentration… is that even possible? Well it is possible…

Tsuna finally came flying in and begin his Zero point breakthrough.

Kaishi sighed in relieve as he felt the absorption slowly disappeared. He tried to walk only to fall. Jack reached his hands up and held Kaishi and brought him to the others…

"Oh? What unusually bunch you have there ne? Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran came and began his explanation of Ghost and showed his wings. Like the plot goes Tsuna used burning axel only to find it blocked by Byakuran… but what's next was what Kaishi did not expect.

"Hmm? Since out of pity I will let you all rest for a while… while we have a short rest why not we see a battle take place with my snow?" Byakuran said joyfully as Queer emerged with his crazy grin.

"I nEed to KiLl! NOW!" He shouted out as he threw some knives. Tsuna was about to go and deflect it only to be deflected by Kaishi.

"Kaishi?"

"I… I will handle him." Kaishi said.

"Don't be silly, you can't do it alone." Tsuna said calmly.

"Don't worry… you need to rest up before Byakuran's fight. The others all have their flames drained, I still have a lot of flames to spare. Its best if you leave it to me."

"… I got it. But I will help if things get too tough." Tsuna said as he moved back.

Kaishi gathered his snow flames into his blade and clashed with Queer knife. Suddenly there was a huge amount of Snow flames that gathered and formed a barrier around them.

"HAHAHA! My abilities allow me to form Snow barriers! Unless you're strong enough, the only way to break it is by me or killing me."

Kaishi and Queer clashed a few times before Queer yawned.

"Ha! You're so weak… I guess I'll go serious now."

Suddenly Queer appeared and used 1 swipe and destroyed Kaishi's blade. Fang came out of the blade and moved back into Kaishi's box.

"Che!" Kaishi grunted before he used his guns instead and kept on shooting until Queer broke his guns into pieces.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE SO WEAK! Now death is you're only option weakling." Queer said as he kicked Kaishi and Kaishi back hit the barrier coughing out blood.

"KAISHI!" Tsuna shouted, as he was about to break through the barrier.

"Tsuna… if you come in I will kill you." Kaishi calmly stated.

"But!" Tsuna tried to interrupt.

"Tsuna! Kaishi will be fine… he have not shown his true powers yet!" Reborn said.

"Huh? TRUE POWERS? Don't make me laugh you weakling! You have no more weapon left how are you going to fight? You don't even have to talent!" Queer laughed

"How did you know?" Kaishi asked.

"HAHAHA! It so obvious went fighting you! You have no sense in fighting at all! Give up! You have no chance at all!" Queer laughed

"Oi…"

"Huh?" Queer turned and saw Kaishi releasing tremendous killing intent.

"Don't get ahead of yourself… for insulting me… breaking my weapons… and looking down on me… I will personally push you down to hell!" Kaishi stated as he took out his bracelet from his arm.

"That's… That's a restrictor?" (Restrictor: An object that will restrict the movement, flame amount and reaction time… usually used for training.)

"Well I will show how a no talent break a person with talent." Kaishi said as he summoned a huge amount of Snow flames that flooded the whole area in the barrier."

"H-Ha! How can you fight me now! You have no weapons at all! No matter how much flame you possess, you can't fight me with no weapon!" Queer laughed.

"What do you mean? I have one." Kaishi said as he inserted the huge amount of snow flames into his box.

"Open box." Fang came out only it looked fiercer and the snow flames around its neck is bigger and scarier.

Kaishi raised his right arm spoke "Cambia Forma" Fangs eyes narrowed and fused with his arm.

"W-Wait! Cambia Forma? I thought red eyes Cambia Forma is his sword?" Gokudera asked.

"No. That wasn't the real Cambia Forma." Reborn said.

"It was said that there was a time where the Family is in danger. The first generation's snow, Dante who was a weapon master, lost all his weapons. But he did give up. Dante focused all his flame into one of his arm and a glove appeared."

"A glove?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. The glove contained a lot of power and Dante defeated the enemy in only a few seconds. Kaishi's Vongola box contain the weapon…"

Kaishi's hand was covered with something white and metal.

"Dante's Glove." Reborn finished.

"Oh? What would a glove…" Queer never finished as a blast of Snow flames blow him to the barrier leaving a crater.

"What!" Queer shouted. He saw Kaishi aimed his hands at him and a large amount of Snow flames shot out Queer dodged and closed in.

"HA! I BET YOU CAN'T FIGHT IN CLOSE RANGE." He said as he swipe his claw only to be blocked by… a tonfa?

Queer jumped back and saw that Kaishi gloved hand holding onto a tonfa made out of Snow flames.

The tonfa turned into a Scythe and Kaishi moved in to hit him in a faster speed than ever.

Queer jumped back but with a cut on the cheek.

"Oh? Seems you have improve but…"

"But what?" Kaishi said as he was suddenly behind Queer.

"W-Wha…" Kaishi used his gloved hand and grabbed him by the head.

"Neve Gelida!" Kaishi said as the snow flames entered Queer causing his nerves to freeze from the force and he fell to the ground.

Kaishi sighed as he turned and was about to break through the wall when suddenly… the barrier dispelled. He turned around to see Byakuran fist gone through Queer.

"B-Bya-k-kuran-s-sama! W-Why!"

"Hmm you're no useful anymore… let's not let you flames go to waste ne? Queer-kun." Byakuran said as the rest saw his absorbing Queers flames.

"B-BYAKURAN!" Tsuna shouted out in anger.

"Oh Tsunayoshi-kun… lets get started shall we." Kaishi fell to the ground tired while Hibari came up and pulled him away.

"_Glad to see you're alright…"_

_Why thank you Yuki._

* * *

><p>After Byakuran's defeat…<p>

Kaishi and the others went back to base and had a good small rest and was told that they would be going back tomorrow.

"_Hey Kaishi… about you topping me…"_

_Eh? You're really thought about that?_

"_Well… __**that **__is going to happen soon so… I guess I can let you top just once."_

Kaishi smiled.

_Hmm… I will make you feel good so don't worry._

Kaishi said as he pushed Yuki to the bed and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh! Just so you know next chapter is the final chapter! You will understand what will happen to Kaishi and why! So please review! We are so close to a hundred reviews and I wish to end this story with a hundred reviews! Though thanks for those that constantly read my story! I really appreciate it… wait all this speech should be said at the last chapter… I guess I will leave rest of the speech at the next chapter! See you soon and please REVIEW! <strong>_


	25. Worlds

_**Well… here is the final chapter… well… uh… I was hoping that this story can get a 100 reviews… well at least we gotten 90 reviews! I can't believe I can actually get this many! And because this is the last chapter! I will be listing everyone that reviewed! **_

_**akira45, monalisa, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, YuujouKami, EK12, Artemis Kuromoru (Used to be called Sayaka Sakura), The Pocketwatch Ripper, AkajiNero8027, may, MadameRedx, kimichee, HKTM, TheParadoxicalOtaku, kira86, RSV, 333, suntan140, LoveYouRebornSama, sync94, KairaKara101, XKyuubiDatenshiX, HDC_123, Noface, anon, xXBlueMoonAngelXx, th3smil3yfac3, GoFusaeGo, xxaikixxeden, hirota, Kohanita, Lazuly, xXxIRISxXx, FYI (I thank you for telling me about the deletion of stories. I have sign for the poll already!)**_

_**I thank you all so much and hopefully I didn't miss anyone's name.**_

* * *

><p>I was with the rest of the gang in the meeting room about to go back to the past.<p>

Shoichi told us that the Vongola box have to stay here while we go back. Everyone took out their Vongola boxes and said goodbye to each other. I also took out Fang out and said goodbye, though others will be able to see their box again, this is the last day I will be able to spent with Fang and Yuki.

We were then sent to the past and I went straight home. There was no school today and I went straight to bed.

I woke up in the imaginary room I saw Yuki and the Vindicare… so it started.

"Greetings Kaishi." The Vindicare said to me.

"Hi… may I know why would I be sent to another world to be born again?" I asked in a serious tone. The future me had said that I will be born in another world after the Future arc but I did not know the details.

"… I will have to explain about the worlds first." The Vindicare said.

"You know there are many different parallel world right?"

"Yes." Yuki and me said together.

"But that's not all… there are different world this."

"Huh?" I asked out.

"There are different worlds altogether and in each individual different worlds there are parallel worlds. So in other words the parallel worlds of this world, including this world, are actually only one different world."

I nodded… I somewhat get it…

"In this world there was an error made and the Snow rings were made in this world where no one had the Snow flames. We had no choice but to search from different worlds in order to have someone to take over as the snow in order for the balance of the world. Luckily, the Snow is not always needed to ensure the balance of the world so we do not usually do it."

"So we were basically drag into this mess… but what about Yuki?" I asked.

"Yuki was a soul that have accidently went into your body when we did the transfer. My guess was he was on the verge of dying and his soul was leaving while he was sucked into this universe. We also tend to prevent from taking people from places where there are the tri niset where the snow can be found." The Vindicare said.

"Okay we have heard enough so why don't you tell us why my precious Kaishi have to go!" Shadow said annoyed.

"Well… this world's Kaishi's soul is here and we would like to put it into the body…"

"H-Huh?"

"There are very few that possess the Snow flames and the requirement to be able to sent here. We sent Jack, Rui, Dante, Queer here without a problem… but the problem would be you."

"W-What was the problem."

"There is already a Kaishi in this world. You were the only one that fit the requirement that can be sent here, problem is that there is a you that is here that do not have the Snow flames. We lucked out as the Kaishi here met with the accident and we could replace his body with yours, which was not injured that badly, and brought your soul along. We have destroyed the original body and kept the soul here." Vindicare said as he opened a jar and I saw someone that looked exactly like me…

…

…

…

Holy cow.

"Hi… erm… Kaishi." Kaishi managed to stutter out.

"Yeah… hi… Kaishi." I managed to say it out… its so weird.

"Oh… so this will be the Kaishi that I will be with…" Yuki said.

"This soul have experience everything that you had experience and he is suppose to be you, So I suppose that he should be able to replace you."

"W-Wait then what about him? You said he would be born in another world but what type?" Kaishi asked talking about me… it's getting so weird.

"You will be sent to a world that can produce their own people with Snow flames in order to not break any balance. You will be born at the time around the Decimo era the only difference may be just a 1-4 year age gap. Also you will also have the memories about this world when you are born."

I turned to the Vindicare with a shocked look. "Hey! When the hell did the Vindicare become so nice?"

"We did what we were told, nothing else."

"H-Hey wait does the Vindicare have this much power to be able to control birth and time or soul?" Yuki shouted out… he did not want to fight them in the future if they had this much power.

"No. Someone else does the transfer and we cannot say who it is… we only oversee the transfer. Nothing more. You will have time to say your farewell tell me when you're ready."

I turned towards this world's Kaishi immediately.

"Hi… well sorry about taking your place." I said.

"Ah… well that can't be help. So don't worry about it." He said.

"Though I have a question… do your parents abuse you?" I asked hoping that there is a chance that I can get nicer parents in different world.

"Ah… well no actually… I had heard about your parents at the other world being abusive… hopefully the parents your are sent to won't be an asshole."

I smiled at the similarity between us and turned towards Yuki.

"Kai…"

"Don't bully the other me okay?" I immediately said interrupting him where he just pouted while tears drop from his eyes…

I also can't help and also started to tear…

"I-I guess this is goodbye." I manage to say in between sobs.

"Y-Yeah…" Yuki was in the same state as me.

"Kaishi… could you promise me something." Yuki said to me.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Always maintain a Byakuran/Mukuro/Hibari personality." Yuki said out.

I almost anime fell at that. Way to ruin the mood… even the other Kaishi chuckled softly.

"What? I do not want you to get raped! That's why train hard when you are born in secret and be strong and be a seme to prevent getting rape." Yuki said, while I just laughed.

I turned towards the Vindicare as said I was ready.

I turn towards Yuki and Kaishi and gave my final goodbye. I was already tearing while Kaishi and Yuki was in a same state as me… I then disappeared…

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another world…<strong>_

"Why congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Mitsune! It's a baby boy."

"Honey, have you decided on a name for our little baby?" Mrs. Mitsune asked.

"Why yes… How about Kaishi?" Mr. Mitsune replied.

"I think that is a great name dear."

The little boy just laughed joyfully at his _new_ parent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is the final chapter… Go see the Didascalia Family for the sequel! Please Review to get this Story to have a hundred reviews!<strong>_


End file.
